Moon Lit Dreams
by Ravyn
Summary: Sarah finds herself thrown back into the past she thought she had left behind. But a past she had forgotten comes to haunt her. And it seems like the answers are as distant as moon beams.
1. Echos of the Shadows

Okay this is my first attempt at a Labyrinth fan fiction and I hope I have not confused all of you to death. I am going to be adding some new allies and enemies, and just trying to go a new way with an old twist. Or is it a new twist to an old way? Oh well. Please let me know what you think.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters in it. 

Sarah ran a hand through the dark chestnut looks and sighed as she looked around her room. The walls were bare -they had yet to be covered in the wall paper she had chosen- and the floors had bare wood. The kitchen had only a stove, microwave, and sink with a small counter top. The living area was to the left and had a small fireplace and large window. There were two bookshelves put haphazardly around with a desk for the computer in between. The large bay window over looked the streets. The door left of the computer opened to a small bedroom. The closet was small-and the bathroom even smaller- but it was now what she would be calling home.

Sarah pulled in a deep breath and smiled widely. It was absolutely perfect. At 24 she was done with college and was finally getting along with her life. She still called home -to talk with Toby- but things were always strained between her step-mom and her. And ever since Karen had added to the amount of stepsiblings Sarah was to have…well things were just easier away.

It wasn't that she didn't love her dad, but it was still difficult for her to see him with Karen. She had tried -lord knows that she had- but Karen just seemed to feel threatened by Sarah. Of course maybe it was because Sarah had grown into a mirror image of her mother, being a constant reminder of what she was not or maybe perhaps not. But she loved Toby and would do anything for him.

And so Sarah bit her tongue and smiled and pretended that it was all okay. Ever since she had come-she could think about it without pain anymore- through the Labyrinth she had found herself looking at tings different. Things that used to drive her crazy did not seem to be so important anymore. She could skip slight differences and just allow what was going to happen to happen. But the Labyrinth may have helped her grow up it did not cure her love for fairytales.

She was still as in love with Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Cinderella as she had been at age fifteen. She really doubted that she would ever fall out of love with them. Two whole boxes of her books were from or based on the Fairy tales that she loved. She had even held on to her copy of the labyrinth, just so she would not forget. She had promised Hoggel she would not and she knew she would never be able to forget those who had helped her defeat Jareth.

Except now, when she looked back on those thoughts and memories, it did not seem like defeat anymore. It almost seemed as if she was the one who lost. Where those thoughts or ideas had come from, she had no idea. But something in her memory of the Goblin Kings gaze, something was different. She knew hate and malice well -how often did she see it in Karen's eyes? - And his were somehow different.

They were angry -oh so angry- for her talent in breaching the Labyrinth and winning. But those last few moments, those moments when she struggled to say those damn words, they were sad. As if they knew something she did not. It was impossible for her to pick up what he was trying to tell her.

It was odd that every other female friend that she had ever known was so boy, club, and relationship crazy. She had only been in one series relationship. Even though it ended on terms that were good she still found no desire to be involved in another one.

So Sarah cracked a smile and set to setting her apartment up. She went at it with all the skill that she had acquired form moving to and from college. It was only a matter of how many hours' -instead of- days.

Sarah settled down into the floor, her back against the couch, and dug into the still hot Chinese with gusto. Her Dark hair was pulled into a half bun and was haphazardly arranged on her head. Her books were in place, her bedroom situated and her kitchen 3/4 done. If things were going the way they were supposed to then everything would be just fine. 

Sarah desperately swung her hand out to stop the annoying ringing in her ear. The damn thing should just GO OFF. Sarah sighed at the bliss at the silence only to have it thrown back at her face as the telephone rang. Sarah groaned as she sleepily held it to her ear. She was anything but a morning person.

Sarah growled something into the phone -she wasn't sure what later- and was meet by the hyperactive voice of Toby softly singing happy birthday to her. Sarah peeled her eyelids open enough and was coherent enough to say thank you before she hung up on him. 

Sarah made a mental note to call him later and rolled off the bed only to kick a hard box. Sarah yelped and hoped on one foot sooth the angered foot. Looking down Sarah almost fainted with what she saw. IN the corner of the room there was a small round ball of fluff. And it was barking slightly as it chased its tail. Someone had bought her a puppy.

~*~

Sarah fell into an exhausted slump on the couch and grinned as the puppy's wet tongue cleaned her chin. The puppy was absolutely adorable and she was slightly worried about only one thing. She still had no idea who had sent it. When she had called Toby to ask him about it he of course just been excited that she had received one.

The puppy appeared to be an Alaskan husky. It was beautiful with its molted colors and blue eyes. It was also very playful, which was why she was half unconvinced on the couch praying that the bath tub would fill itself up.

She had decided to name the medium sized bundle of fur Tristan. This way she could call him Trist or Ton depending on her moods for the day. She had always loved giving her dog short versions of there names and she had always loved husky's with there almost wolf like appearances. She had always loved wolves, there voices on the wind, there swift grace, they way they moved in for the kill.

It seemed gory but it was also in another way, a way of life. They way they lived. The only way open to them. 

Sarah chuckled as she felt the puppy nestle his wet nose into her neck as it slowly fell asleep. Sarah felt her own eyes lids grow heavy and the warm little body on her stomach allowed her to drift to sleep. Unfortunately it was anything but peaceful.

__

Sarah shuddered as the force of the blow rocked her arm. She felt her legs tighten around the barrel of the horse she sat astride of. Looking over she met the Ruby red eyes of her enemy.

The wolves racing around her legs as she raced through the forest howled. Sarah felt a call falling from her lips in answer…they demanded vengeance for the one they had stolen.

Sarah stumbled into a pair of warm arms…her vision blurry from he wound she had been dealt…and the only thing she could make out where the eyes. Eyes that were so sad and worn such as she could faintly here the sounds of one demanding that she stay…but where would she have gone?

Jareth stood before her…yet again offering her the crystal that would give her the dreams that she dreamed. But this time it was different…it was almost something that loved…and when laughter echoed from her lips it was a rose he handed her.

Sarah woke with a yelp. The puppy slid from the couch and looked up at her with very sad, very blue eyes. Something about those eyes seemed familiar to her…but she could not put her finger on it. 

Sarah shuddered and look to wall half expecting a fire to be there. Sarah blinked and wondered what she was thinking. Apartments did not have cozy fire in which you could stare at thinking about your problems. Sarah blinked again. She had never had a fireplace to stare at. It was time for a large cup of hot chocolate. With lots of whipcream.

~*~

Jareth glared at the room in front of him…and was sourly tempted to kick a few goblins around…if they had been around. He of course only allowed them into his castle when the need be. Which unfortunately was every some poor mortal was sick and tired of having a brother or sister, so about the time that a mortal said those damn words, his castle was over run with those slobbering idiots.

But there was a slight side story that caused the whole damn thing to be needed. A reason that for the past two thousand years he had managed to forget. But the past ten years he had had it thrown in his face. And for the past ten year…no goblins in his castle.

Now the goblins were stupid, small, furry and stunk like hell. But they were loyal and they were extremely hard to kill. A whole army of them was pretty damn dangerous…there was a reason his kind feared him…and there was a reason why they chose him as there king.

Jareth was under no illusions as to what he was. There had only been a handful of Fae that had been as strong as he was…and before he was at his full power he was pass any and all. The Elfin courts feared him, his own people feared him, and so he was hiding behind his Labyrinth, a testament to his power. No Fae had been able to control the wild thing. It was not a case of control…but of forming a partnership. He was not stupid enough to try to control it…so over the years that had become…friends.

And then that Mage had put that damn curse on him. It was before he had reached a point where he was strongest…and to keep him from marrying for power or greed…she had cursed him and his Labyrinth. The beautiful place he had once called home…became a dangerous and daring place. He became what he was.

And then, rest her soul, his mother had intervened. Instead of never being able to marry…he could only marry the woman who beat his Labyrinth. Now this broke something in Jareth because only a mortal woman could wish herself into his Labyrinth…which mocked him all the more. 

For Jareth had been in love. Her name was Anika…and she was a spite fire of an Elf. Her soul belonged to what was called 'Monqu', which in her language meant people of the wolf. When he was locked away out of her reached, she had slowly died. Even the ties to her pack had not allowed her to stay in this world. 

And so Jareth had been locked away and subject never to love. The ring that he had made for the owner of his heart, the one Anika had worn, was locked away in the darkest part of his Labyrinth. And then she came.

Sarah with her dark hair and blue eyes, who was so much like the women he loved so deeply…he had attempted to stop her…he would make no pretenses other wise…and at the very end had seen something that had given him hope. But at the last moment…when the last seconds of fire were in her eyes…he broke.

He had sworn to love no other…but that mortal had run into his heart as easily as she had defeated the Labyrinth that none should have been able to defeat. How he had hated her for that…for taking away the place he had held for one therefor winning against odds she never should have beat…and for taking her heart with her.

Thunder crackled outside against the castle.

~*~

Sarah woke drenched in sweat. Her breathing was coming in labored gasps and she knew without a doubt that the images in her mind were seared into her soul. Sarah shuddered and all but screamed bloody murder when something brushed against her hand. Looking down Sarah did scream. 

On her left ring finger was a ring. It was the shape of an owl, the wings over lapping to her knuckle, and it glittered at her like it would take flight any second. Somewhere in the back of Sarah's mind…a wolf howled. 


	2. And back again

Well here is chapter two! I would like to give a shout out those wonderful people who took the time to review! Also a big thanks to Drangons-daughter!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Sarah stared at the coffee cup that had a series of songs on it…and managed to almost fall asleep into her eggs. Maybe she should try a stronger dose of caffeine? 

The crunching noise of Ton eating was heard to her left, he was growing at an incredible rate, and she had to physically force herself to not tap her nails on the wood table.

The past month had been filled with work, work, and more work. She was finding her job to be more dissatisfying every week. It was almost as if she was looking for something more. Of course what MORE was there?

She had a well paying job as a Liberian, the next best thing besides acting, and she had a puppy that adored her. She never did enjoy any type of relationship but it was almost like there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

Sarah drained her coffee and put Ton in his pen before closing and locking the door behind her. In the quite of the room, Ton settled down, his eyes only glowing a little.

~*~

Sarah ruffled the hair of one of the regular children who came every week for her to read to them. It was pretty much the highlight of her week. The rest of the time was cataloging books, helping people find books, and ordering books. Nothing like a life filled with books!

But then the past month had been strange indeed. People had been asking the more awkward questions that had nothing to do with the Library…what did she do in her free time…why did she do it…she had a dog? How cute, and so on.

But most of all it was the ring on her left index finger that caused so much attention. She had moved it, off her ring finger, and had tried to leave it at home. It drove her crazy all day long…so she had just put it on and left it. If she were going to turn into a green toad well that would have happened a long time ago. 

She did wonder if _he_ had anything to do with it. She had almost called on Hoggel to find out…but she knew somewhere that that would just alert _him_ so she had left well enough alone.

Sarah excused herself to wash her hands. It was a pet peeve of hers to make sure she washed them as many times a possible. It seemed only right to do her best to keep from spreading germs from her hand to books and back again.

Sarah looked up from the motion and studied herself in the mirror. Her eyebrows came together as she looked…it seemed slightly off somehow. Her nose was the same pert form that had been there since day one. Her eyes were still dusky blues with the fairy dust lining the center. But was it her imagination or did her hair seem a little darker and her skin a little paler? 

Sarah shook her head and snorted. That was what you got for living with books indoors and not being outside. She would have to fix that, once she got away from the books. Maybe when she retired…

~*~

Sarah walked in and threw her keys on the coffee table that was sorely abused. The knick and dents would not remove themselves…one leg showed puppy marks where the little guy had been teething. A few swats to his backside had cured that. Along with a milk bone.

Reaching down Sarah carefully opened the door and mentally prepared herself for the thirty pound ball of fur and energy that hit her legs. The impact was still enough to send her to her bottom. Sarah shut her mouth and eyes and tried not to laugh as the tongue attacked her. Excited yelps and growling echoed in the normally silent apartment.

Sarah stared into the silver blue eyes and smiled. She ran a hand down the soft fur and rub the soft gray-silver spot just above his nose. His reply was to lick her hand. 

Ton watched as Sarah slowly unfolded herself from the floor and flopped on the couch. A few minutes later she was lying on her feet as she read the newspaper she had picked up at work. His eyes flashed in a slight burst of power…and then he settled back down.

Sarah scowled as she read the newspaper. More death and violence than she cared to read about. Serial killer here, fire kills there, and the list just went on and on. Sarah allowed a brief moment of thought to enter her mind. What was it like to be able to stop something like that?

Rolling her eyes she made sure that Ton's food was put up. It was a standing rule that he was not allowed to eat after 7:00. Some might have thought it mean, but this way she did not wake up with a present in an odd place.

That night dreams became reality.

~*~

Jareth brooded over the vents that had been recently told to him, in all rights he should have been worried. Most Fae were. He, on the other hand, was not slightly bothered. Anyone who was stupid enough to try to attack his castle would have a difficult enough time getting through his Labyrinth. Years ago he had set wards in and around the castle and city…so if he did not have his permission…you wanted in you walked.

But this news was interesting. The mountain packs were on the move. The Monqu had not done much in the past thousand years. Ever since Anika…ever since they had gone into seclusion he had made no attempt to find out of their doings. If they wanted his help…they knew where to find him.

But the pack never moved unless that had a reason. It would be wise to up date security. He would have to get in touch with Linka…she would know something. His lips pulled into a smile as he thought of child hood friend.

Jareth turned back to his crystals…his look was again back to being dark and brooding. Now that he thought about it…much had happened lately. Ever since the curse…half the curse that was had been broken…things had been going haphazardly. For instance…Gent had escaped. No one had heard from him and so far his contacts said everything was still relatively calm.

But the underground was a dangerous and chaotic place; he had to always be aware of the reasons that moved people. There were reasons why he was the most feared. His 'all seeing eye' was one of them. A good spy system and a few loyal subjects could make all the difference in the world.

Jareth felt a surge of power and then the Labyrinth give leeway to it. A few seconds later the sparkling form gave way to lithe form of one of his best friends. Linka had been queen of the dragon plains for over two thousand years. Her Queen Dragon, Pridith, and the handful of Fae that ruled there were just as feared as he was. 

Linka, Jareth and another Fae named Derian made what was called the ring of power. The three had built the foundations of their power together and had become as inseparable as the never-ending circle. Derian was Lord of Enchanted Forest. His own methods of power were baffling, but they added context to what hey did. 

They had once been four…Anika…had made the last piece of rope. The old saying about four strands of rope had been correct. They remaining three allowed Anika's packs to roam with freedom among their lands. It was the least they could do for the remaining pieces of her kingdom.

Linka through her waist length black hair behind her shoulder. Her violet eyes scanned the thrown room, apparently looking for Derian. Her outfit was what one would expect from the woman who had tamed the Dragons.

Black pants were tucked into mid-calf boots. A sleeveless shirt hung on her frame, ending just below her waist. It was weaved out of green mesh and if she held still long enough in a forest you lost sight of her. A dagger stuck out of the top of her boot. The bow and arrow set she normally wore was missing from her back…along with the short sword that she carried at the hip.

The twinkle of bells was the only sound that warned Linka and Jareth that Derian was there. His light blond hair was cut short, opposite of Jareth's, and his eyes were steel-grey. He wore dark grey pants and a poet's shirt of deep blue. He brought with him the scent of the forest after a rain.

Both bowed at the same time…matching smiles on their tanned faces. 

" Well Jareth…what was the emergency?" Linka demanded snapping her fingers demanding, and with a slight stir, and chair met her descent. She crossed her long legs and raised her brows in question.

" Yes…I had wonderful company. The lady Deree, you have meat her? And I was having tea. Our discussion was rather…intense."

Linka and Jareth snorted at the same time. " Yes, intensely discussing the reason she slammed her delicate hand onto your face." Jareth relied dryly.

" Hey I resent that!" Derian growled.

" More like you resemble it!" Linka replied. " Now will you shut up long enough for Jareth to let us know what is going on?"

" Yes, Derian if you are interested?" Jareth questioned. At his nod Jareth conjured a crystal. The grew so that all could see what was shown. A large silver-coated wolf had its head raised and was howling up ward. The image changed to show it leading the pack behind her into the night.

" What a minute. When did Silver start to lead?" Linka demanded. Her violet eyes were wide, rightly so. Silver was only second in command. There should have been a large white wolf leading.

" We have no idea ware Keaton is. That is why I called this meeting. About two months ago he seemed to disappear. No one knows where he went. There was not the…shock or large amounts of magic to say he had died." Jareth told them. His eyes were guarded and Linka and Derian did not press him.

The after shock of the packs using there magic together to mourn the death of Anika had been…well shocking. They had woven it using their voices and the beautiful haunting sound had echoed through out the underground for days.

" So what is important enough that the pack has to be on the move?" Derian mummered. 

" That is not all." Jareth sad standing and walking to a large bay window. 

" They are heading to the temple of moonlight. Whatever it is, its coming from above ground."

Derian and Linka sucked in the breaths and stared outside. Lips thinning they all questioned the threat that would caused the pack to move to the place were they were the most powerful.

~*~

Sarah felt the air around her shift and change. IN front of her was a wolf. A LARGE wolf and it had to be at least twice the size of the wolves that were above ground. Sarah blinked. Aboveground. Now why would that thought enter her mind? 

The wolf's eyes gleamed blue and magic seemed to permeate the air. Whatever this thing was it was most defiantly from Underground. There was not other explanation for it.

It raised it great head and Sarah noticed that it was pure white except for the molten patched on its back. The white underbelly was glowing almost turning it a blue color. 

It locked eyes with Sarah. It seemed to be trying to tell her something. But what? Just as she thought she would drown it raised it head and let out an ear-piercing howl. The sound sent shivers down her spine…but it seemed like she had heard it before. The images around her shifted and changed turning to more and more wolves until they surrounded her, and thousand glowing eyes.

Sarah woke up with a jerk. The dream had been so real…so needy. She almost had thought she was in the real world. Sarah breathed in a deep breath and jerked her eyes wide. She smelled smoke.

Sarah through back the light blankets and ran to the door. Placing her hand it she jumped back when she realized it was hot. The faint taint was quickly turning too heavy. Sarah ran to the window and groaned at what she saw. 

Fire-trucks were everywhere trying to contain the blaze, which seemed to spring up about two floors below her. The fire escape was directly under the blaze.

Sarah chewed her lip until she heads a soft whine. Turning she had every intention of running to her Ton. Until she saw what she did.

Ton turned his blue eyes on her. They glowed softly and quickly turned to ice…one minute there was adorable puppy. The next minute there was large wolf. Sarah stared in shock.

Beyond its left should a portal opened. Sarah could see rolling hills and forms racing across a valley. 

" Uh uh." Sarah said shaking her head. " I am not going back there! Do you know what you are asking?" Sarah rambled as if talking to the wolf would get it to change its mind. Back into the underground where she had no defenses and back into Jareth's lair.

The wolf growled its hair rising on the back of its neck. Sarah felt her knees tremble but the streak of iron in her backbone took force.

" NO!" Sarah growled back. Never mind that is animal could turn her into a piece of lunch at any minute. Never mind that her situation gave a new meaning to midnight snack. Sarah would have stayed except for one little detail. Fire. 

Sarah looked up and watched, as the door seemed to impale on itself. Fire burst into the room. Sarah felt something grab the bottom of her nightgown. She was thrown off balance and everything went zig zag in her mind.

Sarah opened her eyes and found herself on a small alcove of rock…and in the middle of the woods. The air was practically screaming magic. And in that instant Sarah knew she had been taken back. Back into the Underground.


	3. Here and Now

Hope this explains more. Again a shout out to those who have reviewed. And another thankie to Dragons daughter. You listen to my ranting very well. PS: Chocolate DOES help.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Sarah closed her eyes and thought about praying. It was not something she did very often but the surrounding area was enough to send her to her knees.

All around her were hundreds of wolves. All of them were bigger than any that she had ever seen in her life, and the sheer number of them was staggering. 

But not one of them was larger than the white and molted beast best to her. Her darling puppy Ton had turned out to be a huge animal. He looked at her with his ice blue eyes and…bowed.

Sarah blinked. No the wolf in front of her was definitely bowing. His nose was almost touching the ground and one of its legs was bent slightly. Sarah felt her jaw and face go slack. 

" Huh." Escaped her lips and at the sound of her voice he raised back up. She noticed, absently, that the other wolves remained were they were. 

'_Welcome home.'_ The voice was gruff and kind. Sarah stared at Ton suspiciously. 

" Ex…" Sarah had to stop when her voice cracked. Swallowing she tried again. " Excuse me? Did you just talk?" 

'_Yes, Sarah. I may speak to you. And you may speak to me. That is the way of our bond.'_

" Bond." Sarah echoed. But before the wolf could reply there was a stirring among the wolves. A large silver beast, it appeared to be female, and supporting a large white one. The white wolf looked old and bent with age. He raised his great head and the fur along his muzzle was silver.

__

'Ah so you did find her.' This time Sarah was under the impression that she was not excluded but not included for a reason. The voice was like a black whole, deep and wise.

"Yes, Keaton, I have found the one who holds Anika inside her.' Ton replied to the wolf, his mental voice deepening with respect to the aged one.

' You have done well. I may now rest in peace. I have fulfilled my promise to her.' Keaton sounded weary and old. He lowered his head and his sides shuddered. _' I may now pass on with her blessings.'_

__

' Keaton,' this voice was softer but just as commanding. It had an edge to it, as if she was used to battle, but even her voice held a note of defeat, as if she was aware she was loosing even as she spoke. _'Are you so ready to leave us? The girl may be Anika but there is much she does not know. Much we as a pack to not know. You are the only aged one left to us.'_

__

' Yes it is time. Do not fear, Silver. She has much strength in her, as much as she once did. If the child could defeat Jareth without the knowledge, then she can, perhaps, win against time as well.' Keaton sighed again. Sarah felt a great sadness in the air and she wondered why. So far the conversation had been baffling, and they had just mention _him_.

Sarah watched, as the air seemed to contract and condense around the ancient form. He seemed to glow softly, the color of moonbeams, and slowly his form faded. Soon there was nothing left nothing but the faint light given off by the moon. Then a form appeared. It was stark white against the night. It shook its coat and gave Sarah a look.

'_Be brave, child of the night.'_ It was Keaton's voice but it had lost the forms that made it mortal. Now it echoed round and round in her head. It raised it head, howled, and ran straight into the sky. It blended into the moon rays and seemed to shimmer as it joined them.

Sarah felt her breath catch as she watched it. It seemed to be playing with the beams. Then all at once they bent and formed the wolves and they danced together in the sky. Sarah watched until the dawn chased them away.

The sounds of a single howl chased all thoughts away. Soon the wolves had raised their heads and voices howled into the night. There was a single moment as the dawn wavered and then silence.

Sarah opened her eyes, she was not quite sure when she had closed them, and she noticed that she was almost alone. Ton stood there his fur ruffled and his body shivering. He was nose to nose with the wolf who went by Silver.

Both seemed to be on the verge of attacking when a small shadow rolled between them. The Shadow turned out to be a female wolf of small size. Her eyes glittered yellow in the rising dawn and her fur was dark brown. Silver Snarled but the small beast held her ground. Finally she back down and gave one last growl and left.

Sarah looked from one wolf to the other. Ton was muzzling the new wolf like he knew her VERY well. Sarah felt her eye brow raise and quickly lost the expression. She refused to look like her stepmother when she was mystified.

Ton turned to her and both trotted over. 

__

'Sarah, I would like you to meat Jewel…' he was interrupted as the little wolf tried to bite him. _' She prefers the name D though.'_

" D?" Sarah mummered out loud. Her heart was pounding but she found the situation not as hard as she thought she was going to. After running through hell for less than Thirteen Hours this was actually not all that bad.

__

'It stands for Devil's Dance Lady Sarah.' The little Wolf looked at her and Sarah suddenly got the impression that this little wolf was hell on wheels. The way Ton was keeping a safe distance from her was proof enough. Ton had visibly flinched when she had snapped at him, and he was twice her size.

__

' Ton,' It was apparent from her tone of voice she was unhappy. _'Silver goes to rally the packs. She will lead them. They know nothing of you and your Father is now gone to dance the moon.'_

Ton lowered his head in sadness. He closed his wolf eyes and if it was possible Sarah was sure he would be crying.

__

'Ton, she moves to rally them against the old ways.' There was pain in the small wolf and Sarah wanted to…well do something for her. The wolf's eye looked at her in surprise. Almost if she had read her mind, which was possible.

__

'I know. We must move. It is not are place to tell her what is going on. We must take her to Ja…'

Sarah jerked. " DON'T" Sarah screamed. The wolves looked at her in surprise. 

" Do not say his name." Sarah felt herself tremble. If he could hear he say his name Aboveground there was no way he was going to miss it in the Underground.

" Do not say his name." Sarah repeated. Her voice was firm and soft and scared.

'_Lady?'_ D questioned. '_Do you fear him?'_ There was surprise in her voice.

Sarah trembled as words echoed in her mind. '_Fear me…love me…do as I say.'_ " No." Sarah said, taking a deep breath. She would not give in. " But I do not want to see him. He is linked with his name. If he can hear it in the Aboveground he hear it here."

'_So it has begun.'_ Ton nodded and began to walk.

" Where are you going?" Sarah demanded. 

__

'We, lady, are going to find the three. Come along.' Ton told her.

" I am not going any ware but home." Sarah informed him. 

" Aboveground." Sarah added.

__

' But Lady…we had the power to bring you hear…but we don't have what it takes to send you home. That would take the power of the pack.' The yellow eyes almost seemed amused. '_Of course we could always call he who shall not be named. I bet he could send you home!'_ D told her in amusement.

" Not funny." Sarah mummered. Both wolves shrugged and moved on. Sarah sighed and hesitantly moved forward. Her bare feet brushed the soft ground and her nightshirt brushed her ankles. It was going to be a long chilly walk.

~*~

Linka loved the sensation of flying. Even after being the partner of Pridith for thousand of years she loved it like it was the first time, everytime. She leaned against the neck of her great Dragon and smiled.

__

Glad you are enjoying yourself. Pridith said in amusement.

Linka laughed. She knew her Dragon loved it as much as she did. She looked over the vast forest below her and smiled. The Enchanted Forrest was one of the most Beautiful places. It was just below her mountain ranges the Dragons lived.

"We head to the Wolves regions love." Linka told her. She was interested in what they had been up to. Dragon back was the easiest way to get there. The place was heavily warded and it made it difficult for Jareth and Derian to get there.

Her lips pulled into a smile as she thought about the man under the mask. Derian was forever an enigma. Probably a good thing that she likes puzzles.

Linka felt herself pulled slightly off the silver dragon's back and the straps that kept her their pull as they landed. Linka pulled herself down and paced the ground. A low whistle escaped her lips at what she saw. There must have been every wolf alive at this place last night. 

Linka dropped to her knees at what she saw. Foot prints. They looked like human. Who ever it was was bare foot. Linka let a hiss escape her lips. Pridith rumbled in agreement. 

Linka pulled herself back onto her Dragon. They needed to find whoever it was. There had not been a human, Fae or Mortal, since Anika. And if her sources were right that meant dissension in the pack.

Linka frowned as she looked at the unbroken Forrest. It would take most of the day to track them. They best get started.

~*~

Sarah hissed as she stumped her toe. They had been walking since forever. Her feet hurt, her legs were loosing feeling, and she was HOT! It was in the middle of summer in the Underground. Aboveground it was winter. The cotton nightgown she had on was thick and heavy. She was going to have to find something else to wear. But where was the question.

So far four other wolves had joined them; two were identical in all markings. Sarah found it difficult to see them much less to tell if they were which.

Both had dark fur and black eyes. They were completely black and not a marking was different. They were the same size and build. Both had an easy loop to there movements. Both were male.

There was only one other female, a pale tan color, and soft blue eyes. She had simple walked up and not spoken. None acted like anything was amiss at her entrance.

The last member of their group was a dark grey furred male who rivaled Ton for six. He was slightly fuller but Ton had the quicker step. Both had wrestled for a moment then continued.

The twins, as she found out later, were named Rip and Raider. Both had bowed when they learned her name. They had very controlled mental tones. 

The female was Slider. She had just again nodded and moved silently at Sarah's heels. Her silence was almost uncanny.

The grey male was Shadow. He had playful mental tone and almost seemed carefree. Sarah sensed a hidden strength.

All the wolves stopped and Sarah sucked in a breath when she realized why. IN front of them was a large Dragon. It was silver in color and looked at them as if bored.

But in front of her was who Sarah realized had to be her rider. Her dark hair and fair looks betrayed her to be Fae. She and Sarah could almost pass of as sisters. She raised her eyes and looked like she had been hit over the head.

"Sarah?"


	4. Wolf Pack

Opps, forgot to put these things up. Okay a big thanks goes out to Dragons Daughter! Thanks babe, you know what you did. If you have not read Legends *takes big breath* GO DO IT! Great story. Light and funny.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Linka stared at the wrinkled form of the girl whose image she had seen on one to many sleepless nights. How many times had she been forced to face the wrath of the Goblin King? How often did she sit through his violent storms and the rare occasion when he lost his temper completely?

It was amazing what a simple mortal child could do to an aching heart. The seems had never been mended before, and she had despaired that the whole Sarah had left would never heal.

Linka knew her jaw was hanging, and she knew that the wolves found it amusing to shock her. For the woman who had practically BUILT the Dragon Plains from the ground up was one who had seen it all.

But the sight of the small boned, dark haired women in front of her. She was no longer a child, and she was possibly one of the most attractive person she had ever met. But it was not that alone that held her captive, it was the resemblance to Anika.

The large blue eyes that held the deepest ocean locked inside. The dark hair that looked like the dark ebony wood from the heart of the enchanted forest. The perfect skin that was taken from the Raso pearl of the under current seas. The delicate form that barley reached 5'6 but stood with authority. 

" Sarah." Linka repeated. Her violet eyes swam with mixed emotions. She knew all to well of the ancient legends of the Monqu. She knew that they believed that Anika was going to come back. And she somehow knew that Sarah fit into that. Minus the details and you had a confused as hell princess.

" Um…how is it that you came to know my name?" Sarah questioned hesitantly. She had seen few people that could match up to the beauty of the woman in front of her. The delicate pointy ears and angular bone structure only added to the exotic looks the fair-haired Fae gave off.

" A very long story." Linka mummered and her eyes were locked on Ton and the wolves all around her. Linka swore softly under breath. If the twins and the others had made there way out of the forest that could only mean one thing. Civil War.

'_Pridith. Please ask the wolves to allow me to take Sarah back to the highest. I can build a portal for them here, but I will have to take Sarah dragon-back.'_ Linka silently informed her partner of what she needed. Linka watched Ton cock his head and then they slipped into the woods.

" Sarah, have you ever wanted to fly a Dragon?"

~*~

Dovan hissed between his slightly pointed teeth. He cursed the world in general before getting more explicit in his uttering. If he understood Vagathan you more than likely would have melted.

Dovan was the Prince of Vkathan. His world was a dark place and most inhabitants were pale with dark features. He was no exception. 

His milk white skin was startling contrast to his hair darker than even Sarah's. The pupil of his eyes was large than normal Fae or Mortals. The small ring around the pupil was dark grey, and when he was angry like he was now it was difficult to distinguish the difference. 

He was slender like most Fae were; they did not need bulk for strength, and had the same over powering Aura. But Dovan also hated Jareth. And anyone who associated with him.

And by Law he must never lift a finger against him. For Jareth was not only the Goblin King, which meant power, but he was also the Heir to the Fae thrown.

Every kingdom bowed to the Thrown of the Fae. The King and Queen were the most powerful and most respected. They were also the most beautiful. The Fae loved things of Beauty.

Dovan hated Jareth not for the fact that he was Jareth's rival, and that he was a contestant for the thrown, but for the fact that he was also Jareth's cousin.

And when he had heard through the Family line that the spell that had been keeping Jareth from claming that thrown of power was half un-done he had been livid. It had taken more than just magic to lock the King of Goblins under the power of the Mortals, it had taken blood.

It would appear that he had been outsmarted. But when he heard that the Mortal had broken Jareth's spells and returned Aboveground he had traced her. He had tracked the Mortal down and discovered who she was, what she was, everything and anything he could use against her. And found nothing.

Sarah Williams lived a normal life. She had a brother, a father, and a stepmother that she did not necessarily get a long with. She loved fantasy and enjoyed the outdoors. She had no secret love life, did not drink, do drugs, or sleep around.

And so when he had felt the power that had hidden itself from her, he had decided it was time to move. He had been willing to allow her to live, Beauty like that should not be tampered with, but then the Monqu had come. He had been left with little choice. But it would appear he had not played his cards right. 

The little vixen had escaped with the wolf. And now she was on Dragon back headed to the Heights. The one place he could not access besides the Goblin City. Only an idiot would wonder into the Labyrinth or Enchanted Forest. 

But to get to the Heights you had to go Dragon Back. There were sharp winds that rolled around. They beat to their own tunes and only Dragons were strong enough to get you that high. To try to fly there by yourself in animal form was stupid. Only Jareth would be able to attempt it, and even he had never tried.

Dovan cursed the woman on the Dragon and cursed the Ring of Power to which she was aligned. He would kill the Mortal if it was the last thing he did. Jareth would never be free, and he would never be king.

Ton sniffed the night air and let out a short bark. The shadows around him solidified into shapes and the shapes gave way to forms. The wolves moved into a small clearing and waited. Running at this point would do them little good.

A few moments later the wolves of the Monqu tribune surrounded the pack. They were the wolves that surrounded and protected their Lord and Leader. More like the Lady Leader.

Silver moved in till she was almost nose to nose with Ton. Demon moved up against her chosen Packs Alpha male and stared the other wolf down. Ton felt rather than heard his pack move into attack formation. The night smelled of fear and anger.

__

'You still defy me.' It was a statement. Silver had no expression in her mental voice.

__

'You know I will defy the way you choose to live. I do not defy you, just the path you take.' Ton replied. His bulky form was tense and the white of his fur reflected the light. The brown patched on his over coat looked black.

__

'You defy my control and me. You had better choose your words carefully, I would hate to send you to the Moon Paths early, but I will.' The female's tones were dangerous and very serious. 

__

'I will forsake the old ways when I forsake my right for the moon paths. You tread near the dark forest.' Ton snapped back. His posture was all defiance and he pulled his hackles back allowing his sharp teeth to show.

A large black wolf that smelled of eagerness, hatred, and dark magic stood next to Silver.

__

'You defy you Leader?' The black wolf demanded. His tone was evil in intent and Ton felt Demon and Shadow flank his sides. Rip and Raider moved beside them. Slider was no where to be found, which meant if need be she would hit them from the blind spot.

__

'We do not defy the chosen leader of the packs. For now.' Demon told them; her tone was hot and crossed like molten lava in his mind. Shadow bristled next to her and the Black backed down.

__

'So you have chosen. So be it. You will be hunted down for this. And I will look forward to ramming those words down your throat. And after we kill you, we shall kill the imposter.' Silver's tone was finale and Ton felt the magic going into her words. They had just been declared outlaws.

Silver turned and the wolves left. Ton sighed mentally and when the golden glow that meant a portal opened they all stepped into it willingly. Some battles were best fought later.

~*~

Jareth looked over the now green Labyrinth and his heart sighed at the green hedges and the sounds of birds calling. It was beginning to turn back into the one place it had been. The Goblins were still ugly but now the thrice-damned fairies were now taking care of the hedges like they were supposed to. Instead of biting anyone they only attempted to bite those who moved to close to the exotic plants with intent. 

Jareth breathed in the unmistakable smell of Magic and smiled. Things were back on the way to healing. The labyrinth was still dangerous and tricky and if you were not wanted…deadly.

But it was turning back into the paradise that it had once been. The goblins were still stupid but they, surprisingly, had quite the green thumbs. They could never tell you what they were doing, just that it felt right. When they were not drunk that was. But that was why the Labyrinth had the Fairies. They kept everything clean and green.

Jareth sighed and ran a hand through the blond hair that was more unruly than normal. He had heard NOTHING from Linka in a few days and Derian was slowly driving him crazy. The man just needed to figure out what he felt for the blond she devil and get it out of the way.

Thinking of Linka brought an image of black hair with great legs. The eyes that flashed with spit fire and the voice that could reach to the moon with the wolves she loved. Anika. But he also held another close to memory. Sarah. TOO bad that they could not be the same.

Derian came running into the hall. His eyes were huge with wonder and he appeared to have been delt a HUGE shock.

" Jareth, Linka has company. You won't believe who it is."

Jareth raised a blond brow.

" Its Sarah."


	5. Fury.

Jeez here we go again. A Big thank you to Baloo who has not failed to review. Also Dragons Daughter, thank you for riding MY butt. We just return the favor no? This chapter is completely dedicated to you.

Ravyn

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Jareth stared at Derian like he had grown three heads. Maybe his ears had fallen off? Perhaps he had knocked himself in the head with a crystal. But when the ceiling refused to fall down the world did.

Sarah…back. It was almost impossible to imagine. One of the two women, the one who had refused him, was back into his life and world. And instead of undying relief an anger flooded into his soul. Just when he was on the right track. Mis matched eyes narrowed and he disappeared.

Derian felt his eyes whined. The amount of energy Jareth was giving off…he hoped Linka was ready. He would probably rip through her shields like butter and leave her with a reaction headache that would last for days. 

Derian winced. Jareth had just thrown in himself in the lions looking like a steak off the grill. Derian vanished to his castle and prayed the backlash would miss him. 

Not likely.

~*~

Sarah looked around the cavern with awe. It was just like what had imagined a Dragons cave would look like. The walls were lined with torches and the marble walls were smooth as butter. The whole effect was completely awe-inspiring. The only thing that was missing was the large amounts of treasure. Sarah said so much and Linka gave a delighted laugh.

Linka smiled impishly at the girl. " This used to be a treasure room. But after I took over I had all the treasure and jewels moved into a much safer place. Not even all the dragons realize where it is." She winked at the dark haired girl in fun. " I could not allow mortals to beat me that easily. Come on a six-word sentence out of a book? Jareth really needs to work on his game."

Sarah winced at Jareth's name but realized that the girl had to be able to guard herself from him somewhat. If she was Queen of the Dragons, she must have had some power backing her.

Linka felt a large amount of power swirl into the room and gaped. The Shields around her crashed and burned and it felt like she was being remained in the head by a train. She could hear the echo of Pridith mentally and physically. Linka clamped her hands over her eyes in desperation.

Sarah stumbled as the ground shifted and the walls seemed to shake on there hinges. She felt herself crash into something that seemed relatively stable and when the world fell back into the stable form it had been it she allowed herself a moment to breath. Until she noticed it was a person and not a wall she was up against. Until she looked up and met a pair of mis matched eyes.

Jareth stared coolly down at her and Sarah felt her world crash at her feet. The one person she had PRAYED not to see was now holding her up and supporting her, granted a bit unhappily, but still holding her. And dollars to donuts he was the one who had sent her world reeling. Sarah felt her anger over come her fear and her hand crashed against his face with stinging accuracy.

Sarah hurled herself from him and breathed deeply to keep from loosing her temper completely. Her eyes were dancing in anger and her face was flushed red.

To Jareth time had stood still. For a split second he had thought the stars had re-arranged themselves and he was looking at Anika in all her womanly grace. Then her small fist had reached up to level him and he had been snapped back into present form. There was no doubt that it was Sarah, but the looks!

In her mortal outfit she look like what she was. Jareth raised his hand and Sarah had switched to a more rugged and outside out fit. It included calf high boots and a full set of armor. Jareth felt his heart wrench in his chest and his soul crumble to a spot of dust on the floor.

It you took away the round ears and gave her the more pointed look and took her soft oval face and gave it the angular bone structure of the Fae, with her eyes glittering like a jewel in anger, it was Anika. Jareth felt his breath catch painfully in his lungs and weighed, in that one split second, everything.

The rumors that Anika had allowed herself to become mortal to save his soul. The way Keaton had never given up hope, the way Ton now followed her. Ton the unknown prince of his people, the one who held the blood of the ancient Monqu full in his veins. The way Linka protected her with out knowing why. The way the moonpath showed themselves in her eyes.

In a single flash of glitter Jareth was gone.

~*~

Sarah gaped at where Jareth had been. She heard a stifled moan and turned to see Linka on her knees holding her head. The woman looked as if she was repressing sobs.

Sarah rushed to her side and helped her stand. The girl was ash white and in obvious pain.

" What can I do?" Sarah whispered. Talking would only hurt the poor girl.

" Pridith." Linka gasped out. She needed to touch her Dragon to receive the gift her Dragon could give. Pridith could heal the damage done but it would take rest and time.

Sarah let her haltingly through the castle a sixth sense guiding her. Linka practically fell against the large silver bulk. She raggedly breathed against her Dragon for several moments.

" Sarah." Linka croaked in a hoarse voice. Her body was trembling and even through the MAJOR pain the girl was in, Sarah could practically feel the anger.

__

Merlin. The names came out of no where and Sarah almost jumped out of her skin. The wolves were on thing; she always felt this slight tingle out of no where that warned her when they were going to speak. This voice sounded like a black hole and just formed.

A woman with thinning gray hair and a pinched mouth came walking out of a whole in one of the walls. She eyes Sarah with what could only be disapproval. Even though she was in the clothes Jareth had changed her into; she was still exhausted and looked it. There was dust, dirt, grass, and other numerous things sticking out of her hair. 

__

Take Sarah to a room and give her a bath. Wash her clothing and give her a full meal. I want absolute quite in this place. Linka needs no light, no sound, and nothing. This reaction headache will take some work. Please send in Marcus to help with it.

Merlin gave a long suffering sigh and it was apparent by the set of her shoulder was not happy. But have a Dragon a few thousand pounds larger with its head being a few feet larger than she was was slightly intimidating. The many facetted eyes looked at her practically glowing.

Merlin walked out of the room making a follow me motion and Sarah followed. The woman could hold a knife to her throat but right now and she would be happy as long as she got a bath. She had been awake for almost 48 hours now. She needed sleep, but most importantly a bath. 

~*~

Jareth stared at the landscape and hurled another crystal into a wall. The ground was covered with shards, as sharp and deadly as glass, and his temper had not lessened a wit.

Jareth eyes burned with UN holy light and his body trembled with the effort to keep his temper in check. To hold the flooding of power that coursed into his soul from exploding.

If you have ever seen a small ditch filled with water at the side of the road you can see the amount of power Jareth normally allows himself to have access with. When he was dealing with an enemy or needed more he never allowed himself more than a small stream. Right now he was dealing with the damn ocean. The Amazon River paled in comparison to the full-fledged power. And the continuous rage just fueled his emotions.

If he let a crack the size of a pinpoint prick through then the whole Goblin Kingdom and Labyrinth went BOOM. His breathing was beyond ragged and his own sanity was on the crystal shards that littered the floor. The Goblins had been gone since he had left. They knew when to leave. And the Labyrinth quaked with his rage.

She was back. Back into his world completely uninvited. Not only that but she looked like the woman who had stolen his mind, heart and soul long ago. He had passed everything off as ludicrism. Could it be true? In his half-crazed state he realized that it might be.

The last time he had allowed Anika to form in his mind he had made the Bog of Eternal stench. It was not that he could not remove it, it was just a useful tool. That was what life had turned into. Tools.

It had taken a mortal to destroy the curse. A curse branded into his soul just as anyone could see. Anika had been heart broken. Very few mortals could come down, and to win completely they had to fall in love with the damned king.

Sarah had waltz in and out. He had never thought more about it, but the way she held her head, the way she walked, the spark in her eyes. Another crystal joined the last. Someone would pay. And he would get the answers he desired. Life was going to be hell for some people until then. 

Jareth allowed his mind to slip toward Anika but he was hit full throttle by Pridith. There would be no talking to the Queen right now. He winced. Linka was going to fry him, literally. 

Jareth felt the power slowly move back into its rightful place. Hiding, waiting. He allowed his breathing to even and his eyes narrowed. One place to go. Castle Doom. 

~*~

Derian walked the paths in his overgrown garden and he watched the threads of magic dance. He was unusual in this matter. Not many people could feel or see it the way he could. His back was to the Labyrinth.

It was like large amounts of fireworks were going off in the direction. He could feel the anger from the Heights; Jareth had really pissed some people off this time.

But what bothered him was the messenger he had seen earlier this morning. The Monqu had required that he destroy any and all wolves that were running with the renegade. The should not have known that he knew of her. And they should have known he would do not such thing.

Silver had been insistent, something that wolf did well, but what was most baffling was the anger in her gaze. The way she looked as if she was willing to use threats. Derian sighed. He would have to wait a few days before he could tell the others of what he had found. Sarah was dead to the world, Linka would kill anyone who tried mental contact, and Jareth was on a rampage. Life was back to normal.

~*~

Sarah sat up in a dead sweat. It seemed like her dreams were never going to end. This time, though, she had dreamed of death. She had seen the bodies of her wolves, Ton, Slider, Rip, Raider, Shadow and Demon. All were lying and not moving. Their flanks were bloods stained and she felt a great rush of grief.

So livid was the dream that it was to her surprise that when she woke her feet where covered by a large black shape. To the left of her was Ton and on the window seal Rip and Raider lay. Slider was near the door and Demon was licking her hand and next to her. The wolves said nothing just moved closer. Sarah layed back down and closed her eyes. Sleep came, and with it a certain peace.

Eyes, eyes that glowed with hate, glowed from the window. 


	6. Once Again

Welp. Here we go again. Chapter 6? Jeez…this chapter is FLYING. Oh well…I am not even close to being done. *shakes head* Thank you Dragons Daughter for the encouragement. *cheeky grin*

For all you Sailor Moon fans who read Aurora Eos Rose, go to http://heavensdawn.org:8008/, she had a preview of her new chapter of Redemption up and more of Reminisce. And if you have never read her stuff, do so. It does hold some adult themes so be warned. But it is very well worth it!

Well hope you all enjoy your new installment!

~Ravyn~

Disclamier: I do not own own the Labyrinth. No matter how much I wish I did.

Sarah felt something pulling at her mind. She registered the banging against the doorframe with the disembodied feeling between awake and asleep. Slowly she became aware that the banging was coming from her door and that it was urgent.

Sarah slipped the boots over her feet and shoved the cloud of dark tresses away from her face. Her blue eyes were still tired, but they did not hold the bone-deep exhaustion they had minuets ago. The dark circles under her eyes would only leave after three days of constant sleeping. 

Sarah fumbled with the lock and opened the mass door only to slam it shut. Sarah but the monster, a wolf with four heads, crash back into it. She slide a few feet forward and managed to shut it. She desperately threw the lock. The frame shuddered. It held. But the question was how long.

Her eyes frantically searched the room…somewhere to hide. Anywhere. Where had those damn wolves gone? She tried to touch Ton mentally but the shock she received almost sent her to her knees and caused her eyes to blur with tears. 

Sarah found her gaze resting directly on the window. She bit her lip and moved as quickly forward as she could. Sarah turned and wasted a few precious seconds to look at the door. The frame was still holding but there were splinters coming loose. Cracks had formed and appeared to be growing larger. Sarah yanked the boots on and was glad she had slept in her clothes. She grabbed the belt knife but left the arrows. 

Sarah heaved with all her might but it refused to open. It was like someone had glued it shut. Sarah moaned and prayed that it would open. Slamming her hand against whatever Fae used for glass…even in this cave…'OPEN DAMMIT!' Sarah mentally screamed. Sarah barley had time to scream out loud as she and the pane fell. 

Sarah dangled, after having grabbed the window seal, or something like one, she heard the sound of the door crashing down. Panic set in. Kicking her feet over she felt what felt like an edge and cautiously threw one foot-and then the next- over onto it. She felt hot breath on her knuckles and she reached over and felt her hand grasp a protruding rock. Grasping it firmly she let go of the window. Sarah pulled herself over and meet wall. Pure rock wall, as sheer as ice. Licking her lips she slowly looked down.

Sarah snapped her eye lids shut. She could not even see the ground, just clouds. Clouds that rested quite a few hundred feet below her frozen form. Looking around she noticed towers, curved, and old coming out of the clouds themselves. They had the look of eleven works and wondered how much magic it would have taken to have this built. 

For a moment she forgot that she was hanging on for dear life and looked around in awe. Each tall building was appearing to be its own place, accessible only by Dragon back. Stairs connected many of the buildings but did not go from one place to another, staying in the tower.

Sarah felt a breeze touched the edge of her nightgown, a thick material, thankfully, and stirred her dark locks. If she had not been loosing feeling in the hands that held her, she might have enjoyed the view. Sarah felt something slide against her cheek and slowly looked up into the wolves eyes. They were blood shot and held blood rage.

Sarah whimpered and somewhere in the back of her mind wished that she were anywhere but here. She longingly thought of Linka and the safe feeling she got from the Dragon. A loud popping noise was heard and Sarah found herself falling into darkness.

~*~

Jareth twittered the crystal in his hands and looked over his Labyrinth threw one of them. He watched as small lavender haired fairy screamed at a goblin with a device that resembled a pitchfork. Near his feet were hundreds of silver flowers. The Ranoloie flowers were in the shape of teardrops and held a magical power to heal the most dangerous of wounds. They were best used against iron. Only the Labyrinth was able to grow them…and this Fairy was apparently proud of her skill.

The images flared around…the waterfall of rainbows was guarded by the unicorns he hide there. He was the only one with the power to see them…the mists of illusions hide them well. The rainbow falls fell onto the crystal shards of Ilinary, the same ones that had formed the unicorns so long ago, and that was what gave the power.

He watched as a mermaid chased a colorful Spool fish and another laugh at her. The playful rays of pearl were dancing in a shallow pool.

What was the use of all of this beauty if there was no one to share it with? There was much more…more that was slowly fighting its way back into being. Instead of being a place of nightmares and untold dangers it was a place of peace and love. The Labyrinth was still a dangerous maze, but it was dangerous only to those who were a danger to it.

The catacombs of mystery were back. With those soon the heart of the Labyrinth would begin to heal. But in order for that to happen…he had to marry the one who had defeated the Labyrinth. The one who had proved herself the equal? And Jareth was not sure he could do that.

~*~

__

"JARETH!" Anika screamed at the fast fading place that held so many happy memories. She barley acknowledged the whines of the packs. Here large sky colored eyes; the eyes that she had been told held the stars, were wide. 

Anika fell to the ground in agony as she felt the soul bond that connected her to Jareth ripped thread by thread from her heart. Anika threw her head to the sky and howled with all the pain her soul held. She was whole no longer. 

Keaton muzzled her and whinnied as she layed there. His ice blue eyes were burning and Anika looked at him lifelessly. The already ashen cast of her features was gray. Her lips had been reduced to bloodless white. 

A swirl of glitter alerted him. Keaton turned to see the tall and elegant form of Jareth mother, Queen Titiania, weeping. 

" I have not the power to save him." she whispered, as if unaware of his being there. Keaton muzzled Anika again and was met with the same response. Nothing. 

Titiania turned and felt her heart break as she stared at the lifeless form of Anika. The Princess of the Monqu was staring as blankly at the earth as the moon paths stared at her.

" Dear child." Titiania breathed in shock. Anika was in shock. Dropping to the side of the large wolf she ran her hands over her face. " She is loosing her soul bond." Titiania breathed. The curse had been that callous?

" I can save her, the way I can not save my son. Even now the Labyrinth becomes dark. The leaves wither and the sun fades. In a moment I will be forced to leave, to never see my son till the curse breaks. But I can change the outcome of this."

Keaton stared at the Queen of the Fae, the one person who could save Anika. He did not speak to her; the Monqu rarely said anything to anyone except Anika.

" The curse says that only a mortal can save the kingdom. And this world says no mortal may enter. I here by state that if a mortal so wishes her younger sibling away then they may attempt this Labyrinth. They will have thirteen hours. For that is all my magic will allow. And if they win, then they shall win my sons heart. Whatever pieces he may have left. And I pray it come soon. For even now the darkness spreads."

Titiania looked down at the fading Fae in front of her. She was death willing herself. " And may you be mortal, a mortal with the blood of the Fae to course through you veins. And may you find the key that holds my sons in its prison. And I pray you break the spell. May you have the strength to do what I have not." Titiania rested a hand on Anika forehead and the girl vanished.

Turning she looked at Keaton, and Keaton felt her presence leave his mind, and felt the undying grief at being separated from his chosen.

" Tell her story, wolf prince. Do not let it die. For by my powers that I have she will return. She will return and deliver us all."

~*~

Sarah landed on something far to soft to be human, and far too noisy to be male.

" Oh…By the egg, give a girl a warning when you are going to fall on her head." Linka's irritated voice snapped from under her. Sarah scrabbled backwards into what felt like a tail.

A mage light flared above them and Linka shoved a piece of golden waterfall out of her face. Her mouth was tight and her eyes glowing. 

"How the hell did you get here?" Linka demanded.

Sarah stared at her wide-eyed before letting it all rumble. Linka just stared nonchalantly at her until she was finished. " Okay well I thought I was going to have to take you to Jareth before, now I know I am."

Sarah bolted straight up and Linka held up a hand to forestall it. " You beat his Labyrinth, much has changed since then Sarah. It appears they have broken through some of my shields. I will not be able to protect you while I am fixing those. You must go there. I am sorry but it is the only way to keep you safe. The packs are loose in the Enchanted Forest, and Derian has…other matters."

Linka closed her eyes and Sarah saw a brief flash a pain in her eyes. " And I still have not recovered from the reaction head ache. If Jareth tries anything, let me know. He already has it coming from busting my shields like that and then shoving so much magic into my head it gave me a overload." 

Linka narrowed her eyes. " He is a dead Fae. Until then he can protect you though." Sarah opened her mouth but soon found she was talking to a wall.

Looking around Sarah got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Swallowing she slowly turned and met a pair of boots. Her eyes traveled upward and finally meet a pair of mocking mis matched eyes.

" Welcome back, Sarah."


	7. Up Side Down

Yippe I got another one done. Scotty does not have to beam me up yet! Thanks for liking my sneak peak! ~

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own. Period.

Sarah stared at him and tried to keep her breathing normal. Normalcy was something that seemed to elude her at that particular moment. Sarah had the time to stare that she had not before.

" See something you like?" Jareth questioned raising a blond eyebrow in amusement.

Sarah narrowed her expressive blue eyes. " No. The only thing that that is slightly interesting is the fact that you manage to look like you just crawled out of bed. Jareth, have you ever heard of a brush?" 

" Getting slightly petty are we not? Returning to hair jokes already? I would have thought you could have come up with something better." Jareth informed her blandly.

" The only thing petty is the size of your brain cells. What the hell is going on here?" Sarah snapped at him, irritation practically oozing off her body.

Jareth raised his hand and flick his wrist, and Sarah found herself in a chair and her feet propped up. That surprised her, Jareth never did little things like that, and then he too took the seat in the chair behind him.

" Hmmm…it's a rather long story. Comfortable? Good. Now I shall give you what I know then you may fill in the blanks. Is that satisfactory for both parties involved?" Jareth questioned her, his voice silk and honey. Sarah looked at him wearily. She gave a single nod.

" The Monqu are a group of wolf like creators that have the ability to talk mind-to-mind and take on the form of something not quite unlike your werewolves. They are fast, quick and have a talent for killing. They used to be highly respected." Jareth leaned forward and cupped his chin in his musician's fingers.

" They have a royal line just like everything else around here. But there are two very important differences to them than us. They have no boundaries to their kingdom's and they have two different ruling monarchs." Jareth looked at her to make sure she was following. Sarah nodded, her eyes gleaming like gems.

" There is the Alpha Male, the pack leader, who is the biggest, and strongest. He normally comes from the line of Arapha, the royal line, and always has a mind mate."

" The second leader is the Royal Princess. She is Fae and is always a girl. She is the mind mate to the Alpha male. The Alpha Male is the ONLY Monqu that can have a mind mate. The others may be able to talk to her, and most can, but they will not have a two-way bond. It is much like the bond between Dragon and rider."

" But what has that got to do with me?" Sarah demanded. Her tone was curious, demanding, innocent and angry all at once. Jareth sighed.

" Tell me how you got here. Don't leave a detail out. I need to know EVERYTHING Sarah. It could be the fate of hundreds of lives." Sarah ran a hand through her bangs.

" I don't know. I woke up the morning of my twenty-fifth birthday and there was this puppy. I had NO idea who had sent him. But he was to cute not to keep." Sarah shrugged.

" And I found this ring…" Sarah pulled her hand out and Jareth paled to the ashes of white. She looked at him quizzically and shrugged. 

" In a box. I did not wear it till a few days later though. One night there was a fire in the apartment building I was in. I look over and instead of Ton there is this wolf. The next thing I know I am in no-mans vill in the underground and there is a wolf and he dies and changes into moon beams." Sarah stood up and started to pace.

" The Ton argues over something with the Silver wolf and then Demon comes out of nowhere. Soon I am getting a WONDERFUL tour of the Underground in my nightgown and bare feet. Then we get the wonderful company of some more wolves. They tell me there names are Slider, Rip, Raider, and Shadow. Don't those names just inspire _wonderful_ thoughts of protection? So here I am wondering if they are going to eat me that night, and I see a FREAKING DRAGON." Sarah took a deep breath. Jareth repressed the laughter that wanted to echo from his chest.

" So I get to ride Dragon back up to what this girl named Linka called the Heights. When we get there she tells me she is the Queen. Then YOU arrive and blow everything to hell. So Linka grabs her head, and stumbles with me to her Dragon. Then I get to hear ANOTHER voice in my head and get led to a room, were I am too tired to do anything but remove my boots and fall asleep. Then I get to wake up to the door crashing." Sarah threw her hands up into the air violently.

" And there is the most wonderful greeting. Four-headed wolves with fangs that are about two foot long. So the next thing I know I am dangling from a window seal. Then I am talking to Linka, after I saw this REALLY WEIRD SCENE, and now I am here. Any questions?" Sarah snapped.

Jareth frowned. " What are the Heitai Loman doing around. I thought the Packs…." Jareth's eyes narrowed. " The mongrel. What is Silver doing letting her worst enemy back out into the world?" Jareth growled, his voice lowering into the deep timbre of anger.

Sarah felt her eyes widen. What was going on? " Jareth do you want to explain to me what is going on? Why would anyone want to let one of those thing on my trail?" 

" Because, dear Sarah, the Ring, Ton, and your looks all add up to one thing." Jareth told her calmly, his tone belaying the pounding of his heart.

" What?" Sarah demanded her tone frustrated.

" You are Anika, the Royal Princess of the Monqu, my fiancée, Reborn."

Sarah felt the world crash to her feet.

~*~

Linka looked around and smiled. Pulling herself to her aching feet she stretched in a bone-popping manner. Running her fingers through her long blond hair she smoothed it, and as she went, it braided itself back into its perfect braid. Another twist of her wrist and she received the feeling that she just stepped out of the shower into her clothes. It was nothing like a real bath, but this way she could get right to work.

And work she did. After three hours repairing the shields that Jareth and the damn Heitai Loman had messed up. And then she had to deal with Merlin who wanted to know everything about anything. She wondered if it was not worth just dismissing the woman.

And then there was the royal court. Most were simple scandalized that Loman had gotten through her shields. Linka had just shook her head. She would like the stand up to Jareth when he was in that mood and live. She had finally had the energy to track the Loman down and kill it -not the easiest task- and now she was back to square one.

Except that Jareth had Sarah and she was stuck having to tell Derian all that had happened. Not that she minded too much. She loved to have any excuse to talk to that man. The way his eyes sparkled to the expressions on his face. 

She had been in love with Derian since she was 500 years old. She made no excuses and made no attempted to hide it. But the man was that. A man. He was so blind when it came to her. So she had hide all of the emotions her heart felt behind a friendly smile and best friend façade. She figured if she was lucky he would admit he was in love with her by the time she neared 6,000. That was only a couple decades away. Not that long to wait.

But she really wanted to be alone. Linka fell into a seat and sighed. She let her mind drift to the moment she had first met Jareth and Derian.

~*~

__

"ANIKA! Wait up!" 300 year old Linka screamed at her friends back. They were trying to get away from Lysella and Arana, two of the most prissy Fae you were going to meet. The two princesses were more willing to wrestle Monqu pups and fly Dragon back than climb into a dress. 

Linka crashed into Anika by accident as she rounded the bend and the both sprawled into the mud Anika had been trying to miss. Linka's violet eyes met her friends blue ones. Both burst into laughter.

" Mommy is going to kill me." Anika gasped trying to wipe some of the mud from her long tresses. She only managed to bury it deeper.

"I know." Linka giggled again. " We were supposed to meet some of the Royal's this afternoon. Guess it will be put of again." Both girls just laughed again. 

" Well, Jareth, what do we have here? A group of mud covered toad hoppers?" came a smooth tenor that showed no breaking of the adolescent. 

" Looks like it." Came the voice of silk and honey.

Both girls turned to look a the men and held desperately onto there jaws. There was the Goblin Prince, he would not be king till he turned 800, and the heir to the Enchanted Forrest. How many times had they seen them dancing with older more mature girls?

" Oh look, Anika, is it not the prince of the bog of eternal stench." Anika wrinkled her nose at the smirking boy." Did you accidentally take a bath in that stuff?"

Jareth narrowed his gaze at them. THEY were the ones who were sitting in mud, not them. And they were the ones who should be embarrassed. Instead they had the nerve to insult them?

" Listen, little girl, why don't you go run home to you mommy?" He said maintaining his glare.

" Hey, goblin face, take this." Anika snapped back. Her quick temper had flared and she flung a full handful of mud straight into the smirking face of the Goblin King. Before Derian could laugh he found himself spitting mud.

Both boys glared at the girls. Anika and Linka mimicked each other's stances. " You want to say something else?" Linka demanded. Anika raised another handful and raised her arm back as if to prove a point. Both men disappeared and before they could celebrate heard the sounds of there mothers horrified screams. 

Linka and Anika exchanged looks and sighed. They were in deep shit. But at least they had knocked the damn king down a peg or two.

~*~

Derian paced the castle walls as he heard the shouts coming from inside the Goblin Kingdome. He walked in and sat down, taking a discarded chair. This little argument could be interesting.

" NO WAY IN HELL!" Sarah screamed defiantly.

" Yes, Sarah you are." He growled back. His own temper was rising and Derian winced.

" No, Jareth I am not! Okay we MORTALS are not born over. Once we die we get to spend the rest of our lives laying in a nice grave in the cold earth AND WE STAY DEAD!" Sarah screeched.

" Listen to me. If you were mortal I would agree. BUT YOU ARE NOT. You are FAE!" Jareth railed at her.

" BULL SHIT! I was born to a MORTAL WOMEN Jareth. Get that through you thick skull. So there is NO WAY that I could have been born here and then there. I have seen my baby pictures so the fact that I was kidnapped is gone. PLUS ANIKA WAS A GROWN WOMEN." Sarah snapped her chest heaving with the effort it took to hold her pounding emotions in check.

" It is possible Sarah." Jareth informed her, his tone lowering to the to calm stage. He was about to let loose and it was not going to be pretty. " Have you never heard that all things are possible with magic? My mother sent Anika to the human world, Sarah, and sent her to be born of the mortal race, but with the blood of the Fae. Before I came into full power she was the most powerful, and it is possible. The fact that_ the ring that was made for Anika hand only_ came to YOU, that should say something. Anything made of magic here had, to a degree, a certain amount of ability to think. If anyone tried to wear that ring but here, it _would kill them_." Jareth exploded his nerves on edge.

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but Jareth would have none of it. 

" The pack came to YOU. Not to anyone else, and Ton guards you. Ton bows to NO ONE. You are Anika. And if he takes me three days or three thousand years, you will believe me. " Jareth informed her, his temper coming back into check. Sarah stared at him wide eyed. The normally cold and dangerous Goblin King was looking at her with fire in his eyes.

" I will win you back, Sarah. And you are not going back. END of discussion." Jareth growled before disappearing in a ball of glitter.

Sarah sat down hard and stared at the floor her head spinning. ' _And if he takes me three days or three thousand years, you will believe me.'_ Rang through her head. What the hell was he talking about?


	8. Side Kicks, Small insults.

Thank you for all that reviewed. You make it worth it. And to Scotty. I WANT MY RECIPE. *Clears throat* Let me know what all y'all people think.

~Ravyn~

Ton trotted around the castle beyond the Goblin City. His ears were perked up and the hairs at the back of his neck were bristled. He would not sleep well in this place.

It was not the fact that is was what it was, it was the magic. Until the pack became part of Labyrinth, which could only happen one way, he would have difficulty associating himself to the feels and smells of the new magic. It was just the way it was.

Most of this place was odd. And this time it was not just the magic. But the creatures inside. All of the ideas and feelings here deified the laws of even the Underground. 

Fairies only bite and laugh. Here they smiled and tended the Garden. Goblins were extremely stupid, but here they could be given tasks and allowed to do them without question.

Things here marched to there own tone. Ton looked up at the tall tower that Sarah was in. He wondered how much of it had to do with the Goblin king, or his love for the Mortal/Fae women who with stood all sanity.

~*~

Sarah turned and met a pair of highly amused eyes. There light blue color was the sky at its brightest. His dark hair fell just below his ears and his bangs fell only to highlight the color his eyes were. His form was about the same height as Jareth but he was more filled out.

" Who are you?" Sarah demanded raising a single brow. It never came to her to fear him. 

" Derian." He offered his eyes watching her carefully. Sarah blinked because instead of leaving the feeling of bafflement it raised something in the back of her mind. Almost they're but not quite information rose only to sink back to where it came.

" Who?" Sarah said smoothly covering the silence easily. Hey if did not know what you were saying lie.

" King of the Enchanted Forest." He informed her, his tone taking on an air of prestige. 

" If you want me to bow, there is a window right over there. You can take a flying leap." Sarah told him impatiently.

" I see why Jareth likes you." Derian told her calmly. " He always like a women who could keep him on his toes."

" Excuse me? Do you have a death wish? I refuse to have my person slandered like that. I want NOTHING to do with the _thing_ you call a King. Jareth put me through hell the last time I was here and I have no wish to repeat the experience." Sarah snapped at him hotly.

" Women," Derian muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat and raised his voice. " You assume much. What gives you the right to judge someone who have only 11 or so hours with?" Derian questioned her.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the man. Where all men in the under ground this stupid? " 13, 11, 9 who give a shit. That man did his utmost to make my short, thank god, time here a living nightmare. I believe I have the right to draw conclusions." 

" Do you? What gives you the right to sit here and judge what you do not know? What gives you the right to act like a spoiled brat?" Derian demanded in a cool tone. On the outside he was arrogant, but on the inside he was cautious. He had to know.

" Excuse me? Brat? You want to see brat? I sure I can pull out a pretty damn good temper tantrum if you are really in that big of a hurry to demand to see one. You ask me why I have the right to judge. What about you? Do you not sit there and mock me and challenge me the same way you accuse me of judging Jareth. I do not see how it is any of you damn business or what the hell you think you are. King or no king my brother had better manners at age two." Sarah hissed.

" Derian do us all a favor AND SHUT UP!" Linka's voice growled as she appeared in the room. Derian grumbled under his breath and sulked like a two-year-old that Sarah had accused him of being.

" Don't mind him. He just likes to get a rise out of people." Linka informed Sarah while pinning Derian with a look. He just sulked.

" Listen I will take you to one of the guest rooms and you can take a bath. I can leave you some new clothes and you can get out of those." She looked Sarah up and down. " What size shoe do you where?"

" Nine." Sarah said in a weary tone. Linka blinked and looked at Derian who made a later motion.

Linka took Sarah by the elbow and discretely told Derian with a series of hand motions to get his butt in gear and to go and talk to Jareth.

~*~

Sarah looked around the room that she had been given and gaped. The room was absolutely gorgeous and exactly what she would have done if she had the imagination to do it.

The man theme appeared to be dark blue with plum trim. The dark brown of the wood gleamed till it shown. The silk comforter, and sheets, gleamed. 

Sarah shook her head and walked to a door that had an overlay of mermaids on the frame. Opening it she gaped at the sheer size of the room.

It was a large room with mass amounts of tile on the floor. The tile led to what appeared to be a small waterfall. The waterfall led into a bath that was steaming hot and ready for use.

Sarah chunked her clothes as fast as possible and wadded in. The water reached mid thigh and was just the right shade of hot. Looking around she saw a bag labeled soap. Sarah shoved her had in and frowned. It was what appeared to be sand. Shrugging she flipped her soaking hair over and began the long process of scrubbing. The sand lathered and foamed giving off the slight sent of honey suckles. 

Sarah rinsed her hair and ran her fingers through the thick masses and smiled when she had not problem with snarls. The soap must have had a built in conditioner. 

Quickly washes her body till the half-healed scratches bled she took every inch of dirt and grim off possible. Sarah had never been so clean or quite so red before.

Getting out she picked up the smaller of the towels and wrapped her hair into the folds. Picking up the large towel she wrapped herself in it and dried off quickly.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom and found a cotton (surprise!) nightgown, not unlike her own, laid out. Slipping into it she had just enough energy to comb out her hair and she fell under the covers. She might have heard the sound of someone tisking but maybe not.

~*~

Linka glared at the men in front of her and placed both hands on her hips. Her pale violet eyes were snapping fire and her body language said pissed. 

Jareth cocked a single brow while Derian discreetly stepped behind the arrogant Goblin King. He thought about whistling a tone but it might get him killed.

" I out to hang both of you by your toes over the bog of eternal stench until I grew my first gray hair. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING? I sent her here because the oh so WISE Goblin King breaks my mental shields to shreds and unleashes a hell of a lot of magic. Then you Derian, the braniac, start spouting some type of shit I have never heard of. What was you problem." Linka demanded her tone hard as steel. She was in full 'I am the Queen of Dragons bow to me' mode.

" Hey she handled herself just fine against my…delicate questioning." Derian replied icily. 

" DELICATE?" Linka screeched. Derian took another step behind Jareth and mentally bashed himself.

" If that was delicate then…then…Pridith is a six inch lizard." Jareth thought about saying something but changed his mind. " Lay off. She has been through I don't know…HELL?" Both men just blinked and she sighed. Throwing her hands up she turned around and stomped out. " If I here one thing about harassing I will skin you both and then dump your remains into the bog. Life time guarantee." 

Jareth and Derian both looked at each other and shrugged. " Was it something we said?" They both chorused.

Jareth looked at Derian in amusement. " If you are going to marry the girl you should stop letting her walk all over you." Jareth told him blandly.

Derian snorted. " I got to make her fall in love with me first." He reminded Jareth plainly. " Looks like we are both wearing the same shoe." At his blank look Derian rolled his eyes.

" You have to get Sarah to fall for you. I have to get Linka to fall for me. GET THE PICTURE?"

" I have to do no such thing." Jareth informed him.

Derian snorted. " Let me remind you of a sentence. _I will win you back, Sarah. And you are not going back. END of discussion._ I believe those were your very words oh wise leader." Derian told him sarcastically.

Jareth glared at him and sighed. " So what are you suggesting we do?" 

Derian fell out of the chair he had taken a seat in. The almighty, on a ten-foot horse, bow to me, King of the Goblins was asking for help.

" UH?"

" Derian." Jareth growled.

" Oh, right. Well its going to be a little harder cause Sarah does not like you. Of course Anika did not like you either…." Noticing the look on Jareth face he rushed on. " But maybe an apology?"

Jareth raised a brow and Derian shrugged. " I know that you are to good to apologies but you might as well get used to it. If she wants it know what do you think is going to happen when you guys get married? Do you like sleeping on the couch?" at Jareth's blank look Derian rolled his eyes.

A sharp scream broke their conversation before it could begin.

~*~

AN: Sorry that is a little shorter than normal. I am just happy to get it out. I hope that you all enjoyed. Things are going to get a little tricky from here on. Enjoy!

__


	9. Enemy at the Gates.

Okay so sorry this took so long. Softball games take up most of my free nights and I only get weekends and Wednesday off. So updates are going to be fewer. Sorry bunches. Reviews do encourage though. J . 

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own. Like duh.

Sarah dragged herself from the long slumber of the dead. She could care less what time it was, or how long she had layed there. She wondered if it was possible to lay so long your muscle hurt from the lack of movement. Hopefully that stage was some time away.

Sarah sighed and buried her face in the soft fabric of her sheets. The silk was easy against her bruised muscles. Sarah snuggled back into the feather pillow and then froze.

Sarah groaned when she remembered that she was back into the hands of the one man she swore NEVER to see again. Why was it when you said never it came back and bit you in the butt?

Sarah sighed as she rolled over and looked at the high ceiling. She shuddered as she thought about the spiders that could be crawling on those high ledges. Sarah shook her head. She refused to think about it.

Stiffly climbing out of bed she groaned out loud. The muscles that she had not used in sometime let her know acutely were they were. And in great loud screaming voices of pain. Sarah limped back into the area that had been the hot bath. She needed it badly.

~*~

Sarah wrapped the long body towel around her know semi-ache free body. She padded into her room with a sigh and ran a hair through her waist length hair. She pursed her lips and looked into it. Maybe she should cut it?

" Don't even think about it." came a smooth slightly accented voice.

Sarah grasped the towel with one hand a screamed. Looking into the slightly wild eyes Goblin King she caught her breath. Still so beautiful. The thought ran through her head rapid fast.

" Jareth, GET OUT!" Sarah screamed in vexation. Her hands were knuckle white against the towel.

" Sarah you are in _my _Castle." He reminded her dryly, carefully taking in her full figure hidden by the towel. 

Sarah felt her eyes widen at his look. An idea tickled in the back of her mind. There was no way in hell that she was going to be in the same room half-naked with the Goblin king.

" TON!" Sarah hollered at the top of her mental and physical voice. Jareth's eyes widened slightly. He had not expected that of all the things she could have done.

Jareth glared and began to advance when a three-foot with out standing wolf was in his way. Ton snarled with quite a bit a fury behind his eyes.

" You may have won this round. But I shall win the war." He replied before giving her an exaggerated bow and disappearing leaving a slight sprinkle of glitter in the air. 

Sarah fell back against the bed and groaned. 

__

Is there a reason, mind-mate, that you had me face down the Goblin King? Ton questioned in a very exaggerated mental tone.

" Excuse me? Let me tell you a few things. Me. Him. Me in a towel. Him with to many eyes. In bedroom. Get the picture." 

__

So you are not unfeeling. This is good. 

" I have one word. HUH?" Sarah snapped as she marched her way to the closet. " DRESSES?" Sarah slammed her head against the door. " Why did I have to be sent back to the medieval times. PEOPLE WEAR PANTS." Sarah growled when she got no answer, that she really expected one.

~*~

Sarah walked down the ever-ending halls and tried not to think about what the sky blue dress did for her. She hoped that she could avoid the dress and drag to do the hola, Goblin King.

Sarah snickered when she imagines her favorite Disney character, tamion, off the Lion King, doing the dress and drag for they hyena's. Imagining Jareth in that picture caused her to double over.

" Would you mind telling me what you find so very amusing?" A gentle voice whispered. Sarah pulled herself up right and barley managed to keep from hissing.

In front of her was what could only be called a woman, if the term was loosely used. Her black hair was scraggly and fell in unhindered knots to her shoulders. Her eyes were so dark they absorbed the light and threatened her soul.

Sarah blinked and the image shifted to a young woman with golden curls. Sarah desperately tried to sort the images and realized that she had been asked a question.

" A inside joke." Which you are on the outside of. Sarah thought smugly.

" Really? Have you seen Jareth around? We have a…what is the mortal term…date." She mummered while smiling sweetly.

" Date? And no." Sarah informed her trying to understand why she wanted to reach out and slap this under sized form shifting women.

The woman just nodded and shifted…and was gone. Sarah desperately tried to sort it all out. Biting one lip he headed to the one place she could think. The garden.

~*~

Jareth felt his entire bodies stiffen and he turned slowly to the woman who had locked himself into this eternal hell pit. He allowed a small smile to frame his lips as he stared her down.

" Morgath. Coming to see me? That's daring." He mocked his body and his stance cold.

" Coming to claim what is mine." Morgath corrected. Her own dark smile was just as cold.

" Claim? I see nothing that is yours." Jareth mocked her raising his light brow.

" This labyrinth. Everything that belongs to you is mine. And I want it back."

" I believe you are mistaken. I see nothing that is yours. This is my Kingdom. Go back to your tower and your doom." Jareth ordered, his aura flashing the anger and hate he showed this woman.

" You can not run forever." Morgath hissed. She stalked out but stopped an evil smile tugging at her lips. " To bad you left Anika all alone. Or it is Sarah?"

Jareth was gone before the door clicked.

~*~

Linka looked up and smiled. She patted the seat next to her and Sarah sat down with a sigh. Linka put to book to her side and took the odd looking glasses from her nose.

" Is something the matter?" Linka questioned gently.

Sarah bit her lip and tried to frame a question. She wanted to know about the women but she wanted to know about the whole change what you look like thing.

" There was this person. She was rather…unattractive." Sarah finally said.

" Not everything here is beautiful. Just most of it." Linka told her, her eyes distant.

" But I blinked. And she became perfect." Sarah hesitantly told her. Afraid of seeing something bad.

"HMMMM. That could mean a few things. The most likely is that the magic in your blood is waking up. Seeing through illusions is one of the more powerful gifts. But it takes quite a bit to do it." Linka looked at her as if judging her words. " Anika was very strong in that area." 

Sarah blankly looked over the perfect hedges and the twinkling laughter of hiding fairies. She bit her full bottom lip and sighed.

" What did she look like?" Linka questioned.

" Huh?"

" This girl you say you saw." Linka pressed.

" How did you know it was a women?" Sarah demanded.

" Most women are gifted strongly in illusions." Linka said simply.

" Dark knotted hair and dark, evil eyes." Sarah mummered trying not to think of soul stealing pit.

" WHAT?" Linka snapped. Her violet eyes roamed the hedge. The now silent hedge. "Sarah get under the bench now. And if you can tell you pack to stay away from here…" her sentence was cut off by a howl ripped from many throats.

Sarah watched in horror as the four headed monster thing that attacked her at Linka's charged.

Once second Linka was there, the next the wolf was missing a head and Linka was rolling away with a sword clutched in her hand. Her shoulder was bleeding from a many-clawed swipe.

" Damn." A male voice mummered. Turning in surprise she was met with Derian and Jareth. " The thing got her. I hope you have the antidote ready." Derian hissed his eyes worried.

" We can do nothing until she kills it." Jareth hissed, his own eyes narrowed.

" What do you mean. HELP HER!" Sarah screamed in Derian's ear. He winced and pulled away.

" We can't. Those things can only be killed by iron, and she is the only skilled in close combat like this. We can handle swords, but Linka is the only known Fae that can kill Heitai Loman." Derian said in a tense voice.

" WHY?" Sarah hissed feeling slightly queasy as she watched two more heads looped off. Three to go.

" Because of her connection to Dragon blood she can withstand the poison that races even now through her veins. The Heitai Loman are poison through and though. That is why the queen of the damn uses them. And it is why the pack also must hide from them." Jareth mummered.

Linka watched the last head fall off and the body dissolve. She felt the ice-cold restraints of her body slowly fall away and her legs give out. Just before her world went black she felt familiar arms catch her fall.

" Derian."

~*~

Morgath hissed. " You may keep them at bay, Dragon Queen, but I will destroy what little hope you have left."

Evil laughter raced though the Castle of Doom.


	10. Healing. Mind and Heart.

Okay sorry this took so long. Trying to juggle three stories was more than likely one of the stupider moves, but they were all there jumping up and down wanting out. So here they are. Or at least this one has an update! 

This chapter is really a builder, *smile* and explains a few things. Next chapter the action begins! Not very many left really. Probably half a dozen, maybe more.

A special thanks to all my reviewers. Dragon Daughter, Aeryn says HI! And to Silver Space who lets me abuse her name! *Wink*

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Labyrinth. But if they're up for grabs, SEND THEM TO ME!

Derian stared at the pale form of a woman lying in the bed of dark purple sheets. The wounds had been bound and the white of the bandages was darker than her skin.

Derian cursed anything that came to mind and ran a hand though his hair. It all depended on how soon Pridith could arrive with the antidote. It was a fairly simple thing, ground dragon scale, but it was extremely hard to grind a scale. And absolutely no magic could be involved. Magic only strengthened the curse.

And that was why her wounds were only bandaged. If they so much as breathed glitter she would die.

Derian looked at Sarah, and her own skin tone was pasty. They had sat this way for who knew how long. Sarah on the right, him on the left. Both were praying for Jareth to return safely.

But for completely different reasons. Sarah saw a friend, a companion who was in danger. Saw a hero and savior who had fought back a demon. Derian saw a lover.

For they had been, some hundreds of years ago. Before Morgath had stuck her crooked nose into there affairs. Before she had cast Jareth into a cursed home and Anika had disappeared off the Underground.

They had been in love for such a brief moment. And then it had crashed down. She had been forced to rebuild her kingdom, for the magic Morgath used had been stolen, taken by a forceful death of Linka's mother and Dragon.

And so she had impressed the young princess dragon and began a long rule. A long lonely rule. She had told him it was best to leave things off till they were stable. Till they were more guarded.

And it had killed him. For so many hundred years he had dreamed of touching and holding her in his arms again. Of feeling her against him while he slept. O knowing she was by his side.

In some ways his was a far more killing curse than the one Jareth bore. For while Jareth had lost the one he had touched souls with, Derian's was still there, just out of reach.

"Don't you die on me Linka." Derian mummered. His grasped her bloody hand and refused to let go. "If you do I will have to kill you."

Nothing.

~*~

Sarah numbly registered the pain in her own body as she glanced around Jareth's library. Derian had kicked her out and told her to get some rest a few hours earlier. But sleep refused to come; something was nagging at the back of her mind. 

And so she found herself at the base of a bookshelf holding a particular musty book with words she had no hope of comprehending. Sarah hoped there were decent pictures there.

Opening the first page she let her eyes absently wander the words. She thought nothing of it, at first, until they swam into focus.

__

Today Jareth told me he loved me. ME! A simple princess of no real means. No castle or dowry. ME!

I am so excited I think I might drop this pen. I don't have the words to describe what I am feeling. No song or poem could do justice to the emotions that plague my heart. I weep. For joy!

Sarah slammed the book closed and ran a hand over the cover. Dust cleared and she brushed against the strange markings. Her eyes unfocused and the refocused on the page. A single word was on the cover. Anika.

~*~

Sarah walked into the room that Anika was sleeping in. Her breathing had eased and was shallower. Sarah knew that something was wrong.

Walking over she unthinkingly put the hand with the owl ring on it onto her friend's arm. " Please." Sarah mummered. She thought of Jareth and the ground Dragon scale. " Please get here quickly." What happened next left her feeling dazed and more than a little lightheaded.

It felt like something inside of her was pulled from her grasped. It reached out and took the images that she had carelessly envisioned and pulled them to the surface. Sarah felt the ground and earth tremble under her foot, and when she forced her dazed eyes opened she stared into the startled mismatched gaze of Jareth.

" What?" Sarah asked weakly before her knees gave out. Strong arms grasped her waist and pulled her into a solid chest. She heard that sounds of rushing around her, the sounds of grinding, but all that she could focus on were the arms that held her so softly against him.

Jareth swung Sarah's limp form into his arms with an easy stride. She was tall but weightless. He held her there with an ease that was like breathing, Jareth barked out orders and watched Derian enter the room. He took one look at what was going on and took over.

Jareth walked out of the room with every intention of taking Sarah to her own room. It was only fair, but she weakly fought him.

" You need to rest." He told her, allowing a gentle tone to creep into his voice.

" No." Sarah whispered, her eyes closed. " Linka." 

Jareth sighed and would have run a hand through his hair in frustration if he had a free hand. " You are barley conscious and she is not in the land of the living right now. Derian is in there. She will be fine. You on the other hand need to rest. I need to rest. I am sure you are going to pester me with questions till you get the answers you want when you get your strength back." Jareth informed her, taking on the tone of the King. 

Sarah allowed a small smile to play across her full lips. She simply told him one thing. " Linka."

Jareth growled and spun on his heel. He stomped back into the room, carefully though, as not to jar her, and placed her into a small bed next to Linka's. The whole room had shifted with his appearance and Derian looked slightly put out.

Jareth pulled away but one of her hands weekly grabbed his wrist. Jareth looked at her with a large amount of surprise on his features. It quickly changed to nonchalant. 

" Thank…You." Sarah managed before her body went limp. Jareth allowed himself a brief moment of relief before tracing her face with his thumb.

" Anything." Jareth told her sleeping form softly. He smirked. " For you I move the stars." With that he spun on his heel and marched out of the room with all of his returning arrogance. Derian calmly mixed the dragon scale into water and pretended he did not see anything.

But a small gleam of hope worked its way into his eyes.

~*~

Linka felt the extreme pain she had been in slowly melt away. Even half unconscious she could hear Derian growling at her. She did want to respond, but her body refused to allow it.

Some time later Linka forced her eyes open. Lolling her head to the side she smiled at Sarah's form. Sarah's lashes fluttered open as she looked at her friend. Midnight blue held pale violet.

" Are you stupid?" Sarah whispered. " I thought you had gone to the moon paths." Sarah frowned after she said the words, and Linka tried not to laugh. Seemed like her friends past was catching up with her.

"_Its eternal dance of death,_

While we chase the moon beams,

In life; it a forever dream,"

Linka softly quoted. Sarah looked at her, eyes wide with one of the strangest looks. It would have been comical, if laughing did not jar her aching ribs.

" That sounded familiar." Sarah finally said.

" It should." Linka layed back down, her eyes fluttering shut. " Anika wrote it."

~*~

Sarah stood her eyes wide and her mouth open. She had been desperately flipping though the book she had stolen from the library and trying to see if it was right.

Was Linka right?

And it so what did it mean? Could Jareth have been really telling the truth? Sarah thought about the way he had held her so firmly yet no trace of anything but tenderness in his hold. It sent Goosebumps down her spine.

Sarah flipped though a page and stopped cold. Her eyes ran over the words as her mind tried to prove her wrong.

__

Dancing with the wind,

Towards the silver moonbeams,

Following a distant star,

Together forever mind mates are.

Never ending, always moving;

Chasing silver moonbeams,

The pack will hunt,

Mind mates forever.

Chasing the silver moonbeams,

The Hunt begins.

Never to end; its eternal dance of death,

While we chase the moon beams

In life a forever dream.

Sarah dropped the book with numb fingers. Her vision swam again but this time with tears. She was doomed to love the Goblin King. Something that did not seem so dreadful as it once had. Sarah had never been more afraid.

~*~

Derian and Jareth simple starred at each other from across the den. Both wore identical expressions. Both women they loved had been in danger. It was time someone paid.

Derian watched his friend slip from King, if that was not arrogant and proud enough, and into full fledged 'I am going to kick you ass' mode. Otherwise known as 'stay the hell away', or 'battle mode'. Right now anything was going to set him off.

" Do you know what Morgath is trying to accomplish?" Jareth questioned his tone soft. Derian struggled not to turn and run away like a small little child instead of being the King of Enchanted Forest.

" Linka said she was going to follow up on something." Derian admitted. " That's why she wanted to met in the garden. And more then likely why the Loman's were doing."

" So its not just Sarah they are after?" Jareth questioned turning and drilling two holes into Derian with his gaze.

" It would seem so. Those Loman knew what Linka was going to do before Linka would."

__

You are correct. The mental voice of Pridith interjected. Derian and Jareth both started. Ton came in on soft feet.

__

If Silver is going to become the Alpha Leader she must kill both Sarah and I. This is why she struck a bargain with the evil one. Ton informed then. He sat on his back paws and it served to remind Jareth and Derian the immense size of the animal. 

__

We must form a plan. Pridith chastised softly._ I refuse to have our Kingdoms fall after so many years. We are almost to a place of peace._

Jareth nodded slowly. " But how do we stop her? I am still under her spell, but hopefully not for long." Jareth pinned Ton with one of his looks but Ton just looked back as if he was a cat.

" But what can we do till Linka is better?" Derian questioned.

__

I will prepare the Dragons. Pridith said gently. Both men stiffened. War was the only thing that caused the Dragons to move. The only time they had ever seen them fight the race they had tried to kill had been obliterated. 

__

I am the Alpha male of more than my team. I shall, when the time is right, take the leadership from Silver. Keaton's blood flows in my veins and with it the magic of my ancestors. Ton deftly replied. He turned on his paw to head back to Sarah. But before he did he turned one last look at Jareth.

__

I do not stand by Keaton when he said you were worthy of her love. Jareth hissed between his teeth.

__

I stand by my own. You have my honor.

Jareth watched Ton go and felt satisfaction well into his heart. Satisfaction and hope. As far as blessings went he had been given one. To put it in wolf terms, Sarah was fair game.

'You had better run while you have the chance, Sarah. For when I catch you, I am not letting go.'


	11. Answers and Questions

Yah! I got another one done and out. Sorry that these are starting to take at least a week to get out now. But hopefully you guys don't mind too badly.

This one would have been out sooner, but I spent the entire spring break in Dallas with my Grandmother. Which means all those plans I had to write, well they went down the drain!

Thank you to all that have been reviewing my stories! You guys are the best! The absolutely the best.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. I do own Linka, Derian, and Pridith!

Sarah starred at the ring on her finger and sighed. She had been awake for sometime now and knew Ton was sitting at her bedside. Knew that he thought she was the long lost Princess of his people. Knew that Linka had almost died, and that she had somehow saved her. And yet for all she knew she was still stuck in the middle.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and wondered how she had found herself in this situation. She had the slight feeling that it went far before she had run the Labyrinth. Before she, as Sarah, had known about Goblins and illusions. Before any of what she knew had been of any real interests. And she wondered how.  
  
If all of this was real, if all of those stories were true, if she was mortal with Fae blood, if she had actually died because she could not bare to be parted from Jareth, then how in the world did she get stuck as she was?  
  
How did Titinia really do what she did? And why? And if so then how come she had never met this women who had sent her. Was it so hard for her to come and say, hey you are Anika, I sent you there myself.  
  
Somehow, though, Sarah knew that if she ever met the mother of Jareth there would be no hey involved. It would be more of a, your lucky I am looking at you. For if Jareth was arrogant, then he had to have learned it from someone.  
  
And so Sarah layed on her bed, looking at the incredibly high walls, and she sighed. She wished that she had one shred of proof. Some small way of conforming what she had been told was absolutely correct. How could Linka risk her life for a possibility? How could Jareth love a shadow? How could Derian trust a stranger?  
  
Sarah looked at the owl again and sighed. I wish I knew why.  
  
The thought echoed through out her head, and it echoed throughout the ring. Sarah blinked and when she looked closer she saw something dancing in the eye of the owl. An image danced its way forward and she froze and dared not to blink.  
  
Jareth was twirling dark haired women around in his arms. The woman's head was tilted back and her silver bell laughter trickled out. Sarah looked at the woman and froze.   
  
It was her face starring back at her. Maybe it had a few differences but it was still her face that looked at her. Her eyes, her nose, her smile. The person with her face wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck in a hug. She reached up and kissed him on the nose.  
  
Jareth's deep chuckle answered her. A single name fell from his lips before he kissed her upturned mouth. Anika.  
  
Sarah blinked and it was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Linka took a sip of the broth that had been delivered to her lap a few moments ago. It tasted like chicken and she smiled. She absolutely loved chicken broth. When she was a child her mother used to take time and bring it to her when she was sick. It was part of the handful of cherished moments she had from her mother.  
  
And so with the smell and taste of chicken in her mouth and nose the found memories as a child eating her mothers chicken soup, she smiled.  
  
" That's a happy smile from someone who almost died yesterday." Derian commented to Jareth. Jareth just shrugged and moved away and down the hall.  
  
" He is in a great mood." Linka commented in a dry tone. Derian snorted. " I am not in a good mood. You and me have a few things to talk about."   
  
" If you are going to lecture me about what I did then save your crap for the bog of eternal stench. I don't want to here it." Linka told him calmly as she sipped the soup slowly enjoying the taste of warm broth.  
  
" We are going to talk about this." Derian growled as he shut the door. Linka rolled her eyes at him. Warm sunshine had filled the room and she was not in the mood to yell at him.  
  
" I knew what I was doing. If I had died then the Dragons would have found someone new to lead. But I figured you guys would not let me die that easily. Yes, it was risky. Yes, it was more than likely stupid; and yes I am sorry that I put you guys through so much pain." Linka peeked at him through her lashes. " Have I covered it all?"  
  
Derian stood there and fumed. He thought of a hundred thing to say, all of them scathing and cruel, but as he looked at her, her eyes dancing with laughter, he smiled back.  
  
" I love you." He told her simply. Her eyes widened. " And you scared me to death. I really can not take you lying there like a dead man again. I think it would kill me." He told her softly. He smiled at her stunned expression and he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Linka sat there with an open mouth before her eyes narrowed in anger. She had waited for a couple of thousand years for him to get off his ass and tell her that, and by the bog of eternal stench she was going to have her say.   
  
Linka shoved back the soup and climbed out of the bed. Her body shuttered under the effort but she gritted her teeth. Linka through open the door and headed for Sarah's room, praying that it was the place that Derian was headed next. And if not then Jareth was going to tell her where he was or else.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah watched Jareth pass back and forth and tried to stifle a grin. It was much easier being in this room, with him, knowing that some part of her had fallen in love with him. She had decided to except the fact that she was Anika. There was too much saying that she was. But just because Anika had loved him, it did not mean that Sarah would.  
  
Sarah giggled slightly and Jareth looked at her evenly. Sarah just smiled sweetly. When she thought about herself as Sarah or Anika she sounded like a skitso. It was rather amusing to her.  
  
" So are you going to give me a lecture?" Sarah questioned, her voice slightly colored by laughter.   
  
Jareth eyes her wearily. " For what?"  
  
" I have no idea. I just figured with all that pacing you must be trying to figure out how to give a lecture." Sarah replied in a dry tone. Her laughter was just beneath the surface.  
  
" You are in a great mood today." Jareth said in an icy tone. He hated it when people were happy and he was not.  
  
  
" Well that's because I figured a few things out." Sarah told him happily. Her blue eyes danced with happiness.  
  
" Such as?" Jareth demanded, his heart lit with hope.  
  
" Such as for me to know and for you to find out." Sarah replied in a tart voice.   
  
Jareth growled something low but before he could say anything the door burst open. Linka stood there in her bedclothes and growled something.  
  
Jareth raised his brow." Why are you out of bed?" He demanded his tone like a big brother. Linka just glared at him.  
  
" I said where is that idiot DERIAN!" Linka snapped.  
  
" How should I know?" Jareth questioned in amusement. Linka began to curse rapidly under her breath. " Why?"  
  
" Well the BAKA said he loved me. Then he took off. Now if I can find his ass I plan on kicking it all the way back to the Enchanted Forrest. NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Linka snarled. Ton layed his ears back and whined.  
  
Jareth produced a crystal looked into it, spoke a few words, and then threw it at her feet. Linka yelped and then was gone. Jareth smiled a pleased smile before a pillow crashed into his head.  
  
" What was that for?" Jareth demanded angrily.  
  
Sarah snarled right back. " She is still sick. That transport could have hurt her, you drag queen idiot!" Sarah yelled.  
  
Jareth raised a brow both at her comment and her knowledge. He studied her eyes for a few moments before an evil grin crossed his face. " You are starting to remember." It was a statement.  
  
Sarah started to inch away from him as she caught the look in his eyes. He walked toward her rapidly, but he wasn't fast enough. Sarah practically dived behind Ton. The wolf layed his ears back in amusement.  
  
" You can not hide behind Ton forever Sarah." Jareth warned, his tone honey.  
  
" I can try." Sarah answered her voice panic itself.  
  
Jareth grinned. " You and I will figure this out Sarah. Hide behind your mutt as long as you can, but the minute I get you alone." Jareth looked at her, meaning in his eyes, " You will be mine, again." He pulled his lips into an ironic grin. " If I have to move the stars to get you. I am not a patient man." Jareth threw down a crystal and disappeared.  
  
Sarah looked at Ton, who looked right back at her. " So, you up to living with me? How do you feel about becoming attached to my hip?"  
  
~*~  
  
Linka hissed as her feet hit the ground and she stumbled. She was not used to being tossed around like an over rip tomato. It was odd.  
  
Especially when she hit a solid wall. Or what felt what like a wall. Until it decided to breathe. And then the curses that followed were defiantly not a wall.  
  
" LINKA! What are you doing out of bed?" Derian growled. He swung the smaller women into his arms with ease and stomped down the hall he has just come down. He growled when he felt her chuckle.  
  
" Well if you had not been a goblin brain you would have stuck around after you said 'I love you,' and allowed me to say something back. But no, and right now you are rivaling a Goblin for intelligence." Linka snapped back.  
  
" Oh? And what would you have said. Retard? Go away. I never want to see you again? The last time we said we loved each other you ran away and tamed the Dragons. I don't want you to have to do that again." Derian rambled trying to buy his heart time.  
  
Linka placed her finger on his lips and smiled into his eyes gentle." I am madly, deeply, truly in love with you. Do you understand? Read my lips. I, Linka Queen of Dragons, am in love with you."  
  
Derian closed his eyes and when he opened them she was still in his arms. He smiled softly and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck in answer to his silent question.  
  
Jareth stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the hall they were in. He smiled softly and turned on his heel. "Its about damn time."  


~*~

Sarah finally managed to get the last button on her long dress. This was the one thing about the Underground she was slowly learning to hate. The long, beautiful, elegant, and hindering dresses. Instead of taking deep breaths she was forced to breathe evenly and slowly. Instead of long wide steps, they were short more lady like.

" First thing first, find Linka, find pants." Sarah muttered. The women had yet to be in one of the dresses Jareth seemed to take delight in giving her. 

"He can be so irritating." Sarah muttered as she walked out of her room. 

" Who can?" Came the smooth accented voice that seemed to show up whenever she was.

" You." Came her snappish reply.

Jareth raised his brow and deliberately allowed his gaze to trail down the length of her gown, slowly. He allowed a smirk to echo across his face and he smiled.

" It seems we are alone quicker than I thought we would be." Jareth purred.

Sarah looked at him nonchalance and sighed. Snapping her fingers Ton came out of the room with a yawn, displaying the long rows of sharp teeth. Jareth just smiled.

" Oh, don't worry. One of these days you are going to have to be separated." Jareth said in a soft voice, his tone amusement itself.

Leaning forward he allowed he face to rest inches from her face. " And do you really think that Ton intimidated me, little Sarah? Don't push me to far, or that wolf will be of no circumstance."

Soon all that was left was a cloud of glitter.

~*~

Morgath snarled as she stomped around the room. Her knotted hair stood out in a way that mortals associated with Medusa. Of course since she was her daughter, fondly called Gorgon, that could explain the connection.

Her youngest daughter sat next to her on the throne, her thick blond tresses falling in only slightly less messy waves to her shoulders. Her eyes were blood red and her skin splotchy with freckles.

" Mommy when do I get to marry the Goblin King?" Aisa demanded her voice winning loud enough to make the sounds of cats fighting or a dog being kicked, tolerable. 

" Soon my pet. Son." Morgath hissed. The Goblin King had defied her one to many times. This was the perfect revenge. Hand over her annoying daughter and force him to deal with her winning and temper tamturns while she, Morgath, stole his magic and ruled his kingdome.

She was also willing to bring down others. If the Ring fell, then the entire Underground would be her to control. The dragons would fall, the forsests die, and then all would bend to her will.

But first and foremost she will kill Anika. Or Sarah. Or whatever name she decided to use in this lifetime. Kill her for destroying what little beauty she had. For stripping her of her power. 

Morgath let out a laugh that could, and did, crack glass.

An: Thank you all again for reading my story! This chapter is a little longer than what I normally put out, but I doubt you guys are going to be complaining!


	12. Falling into you

So terribly sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I actually had this finished a few days ago but I have not been home to post it! I will try to get the next one out sooner! The inspiration for this chapter was the movie itself! Yes I got to finally see it again. My dear friends gave it to me for me birthday!

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I so do not own the Labyrinth!

Linka smiled into the mirror and tied off the braid on her still damp hair. Yesterday had been the last day of her treatments and she was back to 100%. Smiling to herself she walked back to the bed.

Gently brushing the hair back from Derian's forehead, Linka sighed. Things were back to the way they had once been but they still had so much that had to talk about. But it would, yet again, have to wait.

Right now she had to head back to the heights. Pridith had given her some serious news and things needed to be checked out. Maybe she was taking the coward's way out, but to be honest, she needed the air under her Dragons wings.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Linka forced her feet into the boots that had been hidden under the bed. A pair of dark green breaches was shoved into them. An even lighter shade of green made up the man's shirt she wore, and it was trimmed in the same dark green as her pants.

A single blade was strapped to her back, and a long dagger sat at her hip. Two daggers were sheathed in her boots, completing her assemble. All of it was in cold iron. 

It was one of the things she had found out early on. Being bonded to a Dragon meant a certain amount of immunity to iron. The only way it could kill her was if she was run through the heart, but then again she did not know anyone who could survive being ran through the heart with anything.

Linka turned and looked at Derian as if memorizing his face, afraid that somehow now that they were together it would be ripped from them. It was, perhaps, her deepest fear. Reaching down Linka gently kissed him before standing and disappearing in a shower of flower petals. 

~*~

Sarah looked at the rising sun and smiled to herself. If this was what Jareth had said about golden mornings she understood a little of the lore. Looking at the sky lit in a golden glory it was amazing. Nothing she had seen Aboveground could compare.

Walking back into her rooms she glared at the enchanted closet. The doors were open showing a choice of morning dresses. Sarah snorted in disgust as she thought about what she had been told yesterday by Linka.

'Ladies' were expected to change dresses several times a day. Anywhere from three to five dresses. These included, not limiting to: A private morning dress that was for breakfast and before callers. Morning wear with a short skirt that allowed the shoes to peep out, this was called a walking dress, and was used when making calls. It was also used when shopping. (As of Fae knew of shopping!)

Afternoon gowns, which were, floor length and had a small train. These were used for carriage rides, afternoon calls. Then came the semiformal gown. It was used for dinning at home or for small, informal dinner parties. There was also evening wear for formal parties and opera or theatre. 

Of course she had also found out that Ladies had an assortment of gowns for other things. Such as riding habits and bathing costumes. Sarah had stood with an open mouth staring at Linka in absolute a shock. Linka then winked and told her it was a bunch of shit and not to let the wardrobe bully her.

And so Sarah found herself arms akimbo glaring at the rich mahogany doors. Her expression was stormy and as if sensing the change, the dresses moved as if moved by a breeze.

" Listen here you conniving piece of wood. I prefer the dresses with less frill and fluff. The less foolery the better. Besides I do NOT like to wear them unless I MUST! Are we clear on this? They are annoying, pain in the ass, and far to reveling for my liking." The doors of the closet slammed shut with a bang. Sarah raised her brow and shook her head.

" Don't you dare sulk. Now listen because I am only saying this once. Only dresses if I want them. And right now I want a pair of dark pants, preferable dark green. A shirt in the same colors. Boots- preferable waterproof- and a waterproof cloak. It's drizzling outside." Sarah said, keeping her tone firm.

The closet opened reluctantly and Sarah pulled out what she had so imperiously demanded. Nodding her head Sarah forced her feet into the boots. To her surprise the whole assembly fit her extremely well. 

" Next time, a baggier shirt, but besides that, nice job." Sarah told it. If she had to be rude it was a good idea to be nice as well. Pulling the dark green cloak over her shoulders and head, Sarah headed out to the Garden. It was a good place to think, and hopefully, but not likely, the Goblin King would find it slightly more difficult to locate her.

Settling down Sarah thought about the words of Linka. Concentrating she reached for the power source of the pack. Linka said it would feel like a pool being ransacked or a currant. She told Sarah to reach for it and imagine something.

Sarah thought hard and grinned as she whispered her wish unconsciously out loud. Feeling something tingle down her arm she opened her arm. Grinning to herself Sarah dug into her bowl of ice cream and thought about Jareth thoughtfully.

A single phrase came to mind. Power + Money + Danger = Sexy. He was all those things wrapped into one. And it did, in some weird and sick way, make him damn sexy. Sarah shoveled another huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and sighed. Cookies and Cream.

But there was something she was missing. There had to be. Ton was there, she was there, Jareth sure as hell as there, and she even had bits and pieces of her past life racing through her already jumbled brain.

Looking at her now empty bowl Sarah thought of them being gone. Watching in something like amazement she grinned. If this magic meant a constant source of ice cream, she would be gaining a few pounds. 

Sarah looked up and smiled as she watched a preoccupied Linka enter the garden. Her dark green outfit was almost the same as hers. Sarah blinked in surprise.

Linka stopped when she saw Sarah standing in the Garden, her out fit a strange echo of her own. She and Anika had often done that, wear the same thing by accident, but even though this mortal may have the memories she was still not Anika.

" Where did you go?" Sarah questioned taking in the sweat stains and the dirty clothes.

" Had a little run in with a few thymes." Linka growled in irritation.

" What?"

" They are little pesky things, and extremely hard to kill." Linka growled. " And smart to. But luckily Pridith thinks they taste extremely well. So all I have to do is walk them into a trap. And in the process dodge sinking sand, bugs, mud and a few other things. It's not a walk in the park."

Sarah looked at her in surprise. " Then why do it?"

" Because they take great joy in knocking down mental barriers. They knock down force shields. They have to be delt with!" Linka said in agitation. Sarah nodded and studied her.

Battle seemed to do her well. Her cheeks had a tinge of red in them and her eyes sparkled. Sarah shook her head, if she looked that good after a good round of wits or physical activity, she would do it as much as possible as well.

Linka grinned like a little girl. " Want to go riding?" 

Sarah looked at her in surprise. " Like, as in a horse?" 

Linka nodded. " Yes, I keep a stallion in the stables for when Pridith is not around. Jareth and Derian both keep a horse for me. I am sure they won't mind if you borrow one." Her eyes glinted with laughter.

Sarah shrugged." I have not ridden in years." Sarah said simply, memories of her grandmothers' farm. " And nothing extremely randy."

" Oh don't worry. I won't put you on anything major." Linka promised.

Several minutes later Sarah was clinging to the back of one of the largest horses she had ever seen, much less been on. His coat was a bright red with black hindquarters and mane. She barley fit her legs around the barrel.

Her horse however did nothing to compare to the one Linka sat upon. It was a brilliant golden dune color. Its mane was darker than its coat; it looked like a beam of yellow light.

" OH come one Sarah, Firestorm has done nothing more than walk." Linka admonished. Sarah thought back to the wild gallop they had just ridden and paled.

" You call the insane pace of a run we just did a walk?" Sarah growled. The horse tensed under her but kept up with the smooth pace. " And why does he spaz out everytime he hears my voice." 

Linka turned her eyes hooded by the shade of her brow. " Yes. These horses were built for speed and skill and strength. They are made to get away from something or to chase it down. And the reason he tenses is because he is war trained. He is a battle horse." With the Linka clucked her tongue and the horse shot off.

" Please," Sarah said looking at the sky at whatever deity was listening. " HELP!" Before Firestorm took off and a brisk pace. And true to Linka's word, they soon caught up.

Sarah fell to the ground and promptly began to kiss it. Linka laughed and with a snap of her fingers, and a few flower petals, a blanket and a picnic lunch was layed out.

Sarah laughed and mock applauded. " I had wondered if you heard my stomach growling. But I was hoping to use lunch as a excuse to get back to the castle safe and sound."

Linka shook her blond head." Sarah no can do." Winking at her friend she grinned. " And look no peaches."

Sarah rolled her eyes and dug into a, surprise, turkey sandwich. But whatever dressing was used, Sarah had never tasted it before. It was delicious. 

Linka happily pulled out an orange and began to peel it. The quick fingers and sharp knife made fast work of it. Sarah watched her then proceeds to divide into sections and suck the juice out of it. She did not touch the pulpy substance that made the meat.

Linka looked at her and laughed at the expression on her face. Licking the juice of her hands Linka leaned forward and began to look over the sandwiches. " No tomatoes and no mustard." Linka muttered.

" How did you fall in love with Derian?" Sarah said suddenly. Linka looked over at her in surprise. 

" A long time ago. I think I was around two hundred. Still a child to my, our, people. Of course, much like you and a certain king, we hated each other. Anika and I had fallen into some mud or something like it. Jareth and Derian decided they would be cute and make some smart-ass comment. They soon ended up with some mud on the _perfect_ outfits." Linka said in a dramatic tone, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

" Well it was many years later, after the four of us came up with a truce, and I was watching him dance with some lucky young lady. And that's when I knew. It was all very cliché and stuff, but I just knew I could not live with out him." Linka shrugged.

Sarah smiled. " I wish it was that easy for me." Sarah admitted.

Linka looked at her with serious eyes. " I know its ruff for you. Your memories are invaded, your heart is divided, and you're in a world your heart longs for but your mind does not quite want to acknowledge."

Sarah sighed and nodded. Things were so complicated right now it was confusing. Sarah laughed at her thoughts. She normally did not think in circles.

" It is." Sarah told her simply. Both finished their meal in silence.

~*~

Morgath glared at the mirror in front of her hands. Her pointed teeth were in a sharp snarl. 

" Mother, why do you even bother?" Aisa demanded. Her voice and tone were haughty enough, but her manner was down right sickening. 

" Because, darling, that little brat could be the end of my plans." Morgath spit.

A low, male, chuckle echoed around the room. Turning Morgath met the site that she hoped not to for some very long time.

Her son, and only boy, stood in front of her. His dark hair cascaded to his shoulders, and his ruby eyes glowed. A simple sinister smile fell across his face. Bowing he chuckled again.

" Mother, you still are concerned about a foolish mortal? I thought you had the Goblin King locked in your spell." Holth said in a nasty voice.

" This is no foolish mortal, but a very powerful Fae reborn. I believe you knew of Princess Anika?" Morgath hissed nastily.

Holth looked up as though bored and felt his breathing stop as he starred into the picture frozen in his mother's ear. Sitting next to the vile witch Linka said a pure vision. 

Hair as black as night trailed down to her hips. Large star strung blue eyes look so innocently back at him. Pure cream colored skin adorned her face. A perfect rose bud mouth. 

Holth looked at his mother. " You leave this Sarah to me." With that in a cloud of black smoke, he was gone.

~*~

" So the items you leave behind when you disappear is a power signature?" Sarah said in surprise. 

" Yes. It is fairly easy to remember, and it also tells us who can read those signatures that it was that left them. If you are going to sneak in and out of a place it is best not to teleport."

Sarah nodded and felt something shift around her like a cloud. It felt like ashes brushing across her skin.

Sarah turned to look at Linka but her face was pale and dark with hate at the same time. Linka met her gaze and frowned grimly. " You had better call Jareth. I think we just got company, and it wants to play."

An: Namarie! * It's the elven word for goodbye! * See you next chapter!


	13. Like a Princess

Okay first of all let me apologize for taking so long for this chapter. I really am sorry and I refuse to wait so long for the next. But family, sports, and prom all played a huge part in taking so long to get out. *grr*. Anyway here it is, and it's longer than normal. Oh and mush warning, so if you have fillings, you might not want to read this.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do now own the Labyrinth.

Sarah blinked at Linka and sighed. " You can handle them right?" She demanded, sounding for the moment, like a small child.

Linka turned back with a ghost of a smile. " No. There is more than one, and the thing I tangled with in the garden was only a hatchling. This is larger and there are more. I need help." Linka closed her eyes and sighed.

" Derian had me blocked for some reason, and Jareth does as well. Even if I am blocked, you won't be." Linka insisted, her eyes never leaving the direction of the swaying trees.

" But why?" Sarah questioned her tone petulant. Her face and eyes said quite clearly that she wanted to do anything near asking HIM for help.

"Because of the spells, links, and anything else he has crafted. Part of it because the place he holds you in, the part of his heart. Another is because you have defeated his labyrinth. Then another because of who you have been and are." Linka shrugged. "Everytime you have ever said his name and needed him he has been there."

Sarah groaned. Her own eyes widened when the Loman made their way out of the woods. They stood twenty feet in the air and had three heads. The six arms and eight legs created a large, dominating effect. 

Sarah simply screamed.

Linka on the other hand took one look and sighed. Raising a hand a long yellow saber formed in her hand. It resembled a long mace of sorts. The woman turned and gave Sarah a look. " Please?"

Sarah just numbly nodded. " JARETH!" Sarah screamed it at the top of her lungs and dodged another Loman, which had come out of the woods.

Linka threw the lance and it thudded into the chest. The being shattered and then it picked itself up. 

Linka raised a brow and smiled. " PRIDITH!" The large silver dragon flew into the clearing. This time when Linka shattered the monster hot fire melted the limbs. This time it did not stand back up.

Sarah on the other hand was doing her best not to get grabbed by one of the things. She had seen what it had done to Linka, and she was not going through that.

Which was probably why the limb had decided to reach up and grab her ankle. Sarah heaved her body and it had done nothing but tighten. Aboveground things did NOT just pop out of the ground and stop a free for all bats out of hell run.

Sarah watched in horror as the Loman got closer and suddenly Ton was there and chewing at her ankle. Demon and Shadow were racing around its legs, snapping at kneecaps. Rip and Raider were taking on the others while Slider guarded Ton's back.

Sarah felt the bindings on her ankle give and she got up with all the intentions of running. Until the ankle gave out, and her body started a one way course with the ground when a strong arm caught her.

Sarah looked up and blinked at the rabid fury that graced his features. His mis matched eyes looked into hers and Sarah felt like she had been hit by lightning. The feeling of safety took over the feelings of fear. 

And then it hit her like two ton Mack truck. She had fallen in love with the Goblin King.

"Ton, guard your Lady, I have a few things to take care of." Jareth told the wolf never taking his eyes off Sarah. Her large blue eyes looked like they could swallow the sky. 

Sarah felt herself gently lowered to the ground and felt a number of bodies' crowd around her. Jareth stood up like a towering force of nature. 

Linka dodged again and felt a smile pulling at her lips. Derian stood behind her and they were taking them out systematically. When suddenly they all spontaneously combusted. Linka scanned the area, her violet eyes narrowed in calm fury.

If there was such a thing.

" What took you so long to get here?" Linka growled rounding on the unsuspecting Jareth. Derian hide a snicker and pulled a straight face when he was rounded on instead.

"Oh and you think you are getting out of a talking to? What in the world made you block me out like that?" Linka frowned at him with a furious gaze that should have turned him to a pile of goo.

"What if Sarah or I had been dying and needed of you assistance?" Linka ranted. Jareth calmly tuned her out and turned back to Sarah.

Gently he picked her up into his arms and frowned at the bruised ankle. " Are you all right Sarah?" The way he said her name made it sound like a endearment or caress, instead of a simple name given in a moment of thought. As if her name could bring down the stars, and capture the moon.

Sarah found herself swallowed into his gaze and barley nodded through the pounding of her ears. Instead of scarring her away as it had done in the past, the look in his eyes made her want to crawl into his chest and stay there.

Jareth must have read something of it in her expression because his eyes became twin flames. " We will talk later." He whispered. His tone was a promise. It frightened and excited her at the same time.

D muzzled Ton and allowed him to lick her shoulder wound clean. The other four wolves began to sniff the area looking for clues.

__

Sarah, Jareth…Slider said suddenly. Her tone was hot and moved like molten lava through their minds. Sarah turned in Jareth's arms and looked at the angry wolf. This was the first time she had spoken with out prompting.

__

Silver. Her sent is everywhere. That means she sent them. She has desecrated the pack with this. She is fit only for the vultures to pick off her bones. She deserves the dark paths. Silver said.

Sarah blinked. It was the most the molted wolf had EVER said. Sarah looked at Ton.

__

They killed her family when she was a child. She will not stop until they all are both destroyed and returned to their maker, or they are locked back into the pocket of discretion. 

Sarah looked back at Ton. '_Sounds cheerful.'_

Ton looked at her with large eyes. '_It's a place of eternal damnation.'_

Sarah nodded and sighed. "We need to head back to the castle to talk. I don't think its safe in the open, especially if Silver is lurking about." She gave Jareth a look. " You said you could not fight them!"

Jareth looked at her for a moment and gave a harsh barking laugh. " I can not fight Heitai Loman, these where Hakia Loman. Same family, different breed."

Derian walked over and smiled at the confused expression on the girl's feature. " The Hakia are larger, stupider, and just as deadly. But they do not take cold iron to kill. The way Linka and I were using is one way. Jareth used the other."

Sarah nodded and felt the area shift around her and they where back in Jareth's castle. Linka sank into a chair and sighed.

" We have got to find better ways to eat. This is getting nuts. What would Silver have to benefit from using Loman's to do her dirty work?"

__

Scents from the battles only last around an hour. There is no way for them to be able to link the attacks to her without proof. She has everything to gain. If Sarah takes over as her rightful position as Princess, she has control of pack power. That means that she is in charge of the moon weave. Ton said, his ton bitter.

Linka shook her head. " I understand that she wants to be in charge but is it worth risking being subjecting to the Dark Wood? Is it worth loosing the pack? Morgath had to have at least one pack member 

Approve the release of the Loman." Her expression was dark.

" If we can prove it was Silver that unlocked the Loman then we can prove her of treason." Derian said, his eye's grave.

__

Yes. But that will not solve all of our problems. Even if we can prove her of treason then someone else can still demand the trials. Demon said softly.

" The trials?" Jareth demanded his tone more a question than a statement.

__

She has to prove that she can control the moon paths. If Sarah can control a moon weave then she is the princess. Silver has only been able to control a part, which is more than anyone else who has tried_ to do has been able._ Shadow said with a hard glare at Ton.

Sarah looked at the Monqu, all who were starring hard at Ton, who was looking around like it was nothing. " What am I not being told?' Sarah demanded in a hard tone, sounding a lot like Jareth in King mode.

__

You are our Princess the rightful ruler of our people. Ton is the Prince of the Packs and son of Moonlight. Rip and Raider said in there mental tones. 

Sarah looked at him and a picture sprang in her mind. " You are Keaton's son!" Sarah gasped out. Ton simply looked at her. 

__

I serve you my Princess. His tone was hard.

Sarah sighed. " Well, does anyone else feel like they could not hit water if they fell out of a boat?"

~*~

Sarah sat in the window seat that over looked the Garden. Linka was sitting in a swing, a lovely pale lavender gown flowing around her ankles as the swing moved back and forth. 

Derian stood behind her and gave the swing a gentle push every now and then. His expression was full of love and when Linka turned in the swing to tease him; he reached down and stole a kiss.

Sarah felt a small smile tug at her lips as she adjusted her seat on the soft cushions. She would have loved to be in the Gardens but her ankle was wrapped and it had been advised for her not to move too much. 

Linka had promised to heal it as soon as she could. She had explained that after using the amount of battle magic that she had, she had a hard time grasping the minor healing magic she possesses. She had given her a measured look and told her flatly that it was normally Anika who healed the wounded.

Sometimes life just bit you in the butt.

"Enjoying the view?"

Then there was Jareth. His presence had from day one infuriated her, captivated her, and filled her with a variety of emotions. It was all rolled up into a satisfying package.

" Depends." Sarah answered, striving for nonchalant, almost pulling it off.

" Really?" Jareth commented his tone dry. Sarah just shot him a look and looked back out of the window, careful to keep her eyes off the kissing couple.

" If we talk are you going to call Ton to bale you out when you get uncomfortable, since you are unable to run?" Jareth questioned his tone something she could not quite place her finger on.

Sarah rolled her eyes. " I am not the only one with the tendencies to run, Jareth."

Jareth raised his brow before laughing. " Shot down before I can even begin," He mused out loud, his mis matched eyes boring into the back of her head.

" And what is it that you wish to talk about?" Sarah said in a simple tone. Her eyes where glued outside now. She knew what he was talking about, she knew he knew that she knew, but there was no way she was starting this.

" You know." 

" That is quite besides the point isn't it." Sarah informed him.

Jareth was quite for some time.

" I met Anika when I was barley five hundred years old. The first conversation I ever had with her ended with her hitting myself and Derian with a large amount of mud." Sarah smiled at the image that had Jareth with mud covering him from head to toe.

" I met her a few years older and this time it was words she grilled me over with. I found, much to my surprise, that I was attracted. I didn't know if it was the spunk or the smile. But eventually I got her to tolerate me." Sarah could here the ghost of a smile in his voice. " It probably helped that Linka thought I was kinda cute."

" A few years later I was in the full stage of courting her. I asked her to marry me, and she agreed. One afternoon I got a visitor. Her name was Morgath and she wanted me to marry her daughter. Naturally I refused. I was still a prince but I had enough power and enough promise to be very sought after. She became enraged and placed a curse on me. In the process she destroyed the soul bond between Anika and me." His tone tapered off. 

" The curse turned my beautiful home into a hideous maze. Even now it is at only one tenth of its former beauty. The only way to break it was to marry her daughter or have someone defeat my Labyrinth and fall in love with me." She could hear the shuddering of her heart, and allowed a brief moment of doubt to enter her mind.

" I felt Anika die. I also felt my mother do something, but I was so reduced to such a low level of magic that I could not tell what. Anika dying, and never being able to see her again, that almost destroyed me. The only thing that kept me alive was the possibility of destroying Morgath."

" Then a little girl wished her brother away. After that the cycle continued until you came and defeated me. You stole back your brother and fled back into the Aboveground. I hated you at first, for being the one to give me back my humanity, for being the one to stop the curse, and for being the one awaking by dying heart."

" When they told me you where Anika, that my mother had somehow saved you to be reborn. I was so hurt. How could the woman I loved in my past be the woman that I loved now? Somehow I believed it to good to be true."

" I was angry that you acted nothing like her, that you where still Sarah, and no matter what. But hints of your past life our there. But somehow that does not matter." Sarah turned at that, her lashes wet with tears.

" Even if you are the woman who I loved so long ago, I fell in love with Sarah as well. I love the child who defeated my Labyrinth who defied me at every turn far more than I thought possible." Jareth finished, his eyes grave, his stance rigid.

Sarah looked at him, her own gaze desperately searching his face, searching and needing. Seeing the pure and open look, tinted by desperation, pulled the words from her lips more than anything else did.

" I hated you at first. You who had turned my life upside down and took me through hell and back. I wanted to banish your very memory from every though I ever took. And I failed miserably. Toby reminded me of you. My stepmother reminded me of you. My dog even did. Everything did. My friend teased me about some boy I was keeping from them. So I dated around and did my best to forget you." Sarah smiled gently.

" But somehow by mind and heart refused to let me let you go. It hit me once that maybe I did have feelings for you, a friend brought it up, but I laughed it off. I was not until I was back here, when I was back in your world and you where not the evil man I believed you to be. You treated people deferent and you had a kind streak. I think it was your treatment of Linka that actually was the finally push. You treated her like a equal and you treated me as one."

" It scared the shit out of me, how much I have seemed to fall. And it appears that somehow its not going to stop." Sarah looked into his eyes, eyes that where burning an impression on her heart and soul. 

" I think, I know, that somewhere, somehow." Sarah clarified, meeting him straight in the eyes, " That I have fallen in love with the Goblin King. I have fallen in love with the king, the man, and the person. I love you Jareth."

He was there in an instant, his lips meeting hers, and the world exploded. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I promise it will make the next chapter come out sooner!


	14. Arms Wide Open

Ack! This chapter was so hard to get out. Hope you all enjoy it. The countdown is on.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

Sarah felt the world tumble down around her and Jareth, but at that particular moment in time, all she could think about was the way his lips felt against hers. 

Sarah slipped her arms around his neck, since her knees had gone weak. She liked to believe it was because of him, instead of the dancing foundation.

Feeling his lips pressed against her caused the wall on her memories to shutter. As the curse broke, shattered around them, the bounds separating the soul bond between them broke as well. Sarah was aware of what he was feeling, knew what the emotions meant to him, and knew that he was getting the same from her.

Jareth was dealing with a something completely different. When he finally let her go, which not until he ran completely out of oxygen, which was slowly happening. 

But he also knew the instant he lifted his head, his world would have changed again. It changed when she beat him, and now that she loved him, it all changed again. He felt the last of the spell dissipate, and the wards that he and Linka had spent years learning how to craft, fall into place.

He felt the Labyrinth completely heal, felt the power of the pack come back to fully rest with Sarah, his precious Sarah, and he felt the links between the three kingdoms come back into full power.

He was once again, King of the Goblins, and heir to the underground. He was once again in complete control of the pieces. If he could just let her lips go.

It was actually Sarah, who broke the contact, her face flushed. Looking up at Jareth she saw the man she had just declared to love, but there was something different. She could not quite put her finger on it. Trying to find something to say, she turned her head. 

Sarah gaped at the window. And the rock, and everything else around it.

The Labyrinth had always been an extremely beautiful place. But it was even more so now. The hedges had lost all the darkness that had sucked away the life. And now everything was bright green. 

Fairies that could only be seen when they wanted to be where now glowing balls of fire. It reminded Sarah of fireflies. Wherever they went, the hedges grew green and flowers bloomed.

The dark stone of the castle, always depressing, and dark hallways, where now formed from pale stone, light colored and fully lit the place was now open and airy. It had lost all the darkness that had choked its life off. 

Wide eyes turned back to Jareth. Jareth smiled down and her and brushed away a stray strand of hair. " Thank you." His eyes said much more than his words, and Sarah felt a shiver run down her spin.

Sarah just looked at him not quite sure what to say. Luckily Linka and Derian took that moment to come rushing up.

Linka dove at Sarah knocking the girl out of Jareth's arms. Spinning her around Linka whooped like an Abovegrounder. " You did it!"

" What did I exactly do?" Sarah laughed. Her lips where pulled into a bright smile.

" You gave us back what was stolen." Linka said giddily, her pale violet eyes sparkling. 

" YOU!" Came a low hiss, the sound enraged, unhappy. Four bodies spun to see Morgath with a heaving chest. Her hands were raised and her eyes snapping. " I will KILL YOU!" The darkness was gathering in a force around her, its intent deadly.   
  
Linka stepped in front, as if to take the blow, but it never got there. Jareth simply flicked his wrists, and hot magic raced at her. Morgath screamed as it buried itself into her flesh.

" You forget who I am, Morgath. Your plaything to torture no longer. You spell has been broken, my wards are in place, and they are now active, and the only way to get to me this time is to break the circle's magic. Even if you steal it, there is not way to break it. I am back to full power, and you will bow to me."

" Well spoken, my son." Came the lightest voice Sarah had ever heard. 

Turning her head, Sarah gasped.

A medium sized woman with a cloud of soft white hair stood there. She had firm blue eyes and cream colored skin, as white as Jareth's. Her form said she was used to power, and was used to being in charge. Her word was law.

" Titinia." Morgath hissed. Her dark eyes where filled with fear. 

" Yes, Morgath. For a thousand years I have waited for my son and daughter to be reunited. I have waited for the spell to be broken that I so foolishly allowed. I know rectify the mistake. You are banished from here on to your tower. You are stripped of rank and power." Her eyes glowed.

" And you will never harm my family again."

Morgath screamed as a gentle pale pink light infused itself with her own magic, and then disappeared. A single crystal ball, tinted with pink instead of clear, rolled at her feet and then she was gone. 

Linka dropped to one knee, as did Derian. Before she could, however, Jareth took her hand.

" Mother." 

Titinia looked at her only child and smiled something she rarely did. 

" Come and give me a hug. Linka, Derian, get off those knees. It has been forever, and you know I don't stand on formality with family."

Jareth leaned over and allowed himself to smile back, hugging the smaller, female version of himself. 

" Only you came? I would have expected my entire family to be busting down my castle doors." Jareth said with a wry smile as he pulled back from the hug.

"You father is keeping the court busy. And I told them to stay, or face me. You must come soon and see us, or you will have you castle doors knocked down." Turning she looked at Sarah.

" Lady, I thank you. You once told me to keep faith in my son, for all things good win in the end. I doubted you and him. The love that you have for each other will not be doubted any longer. You have my blessings." Sarah blinked. 

Titinia looked back at her son. " We will have a ball in two weeks." She raised a brow. " Make it official." With a swirl of glitter as impressive as her son's, she was gone. 

Sarah looked at the three smiling Fae and raised a brow. " Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" 

" That was Queen Titinia, Queen of all the Underground, Ruler of All, and staunch believer in stubbornness. She just gave you and Jareth the go ahead to get married and have as many kids as you want."

Sarah flushed and choked slightly. "What?" Sarah croaked.

Linka elbowed Derian in the ribs. " Ignore him. Actually the spells binding Jareth to Morgath, the power drain, all of that is gone. Jareth is now in full power, the Labyrinth is healed, and all is back to normal." Linka said cheerfully.

__

Almost, Ton said. His ton was low and his eyes dark. _Silver is outside with the Pack._

Linka sighed. " Damn. I knew this was coming, I has just hoped it would take longer."

Jareth raised his eyebrows. " Does she presume to wait in my Labyrinth?"

Ton shook his head. _She does not know that I know. The challenge will come mid day, and then Sarah will be expected to provide a Moon weave, or she will be executed. _

Sarah blinked in surprise. " I will WHAT?"  


"Die. But Silver forgot something very important." Derian said softly, his eyes glowing with anger. " You may challenge her to a moon weave as well. So even if you fall, she will not gain control like thought. Besides, you have the full power of the Pack at your beck and call."

Jareth looked at Derian for a moment. " What makes you think Silver is going to play by the rules? She has something planned. Be sure of it. Ton make sure the others of your Pack are near by. Nothing must happen to them."

Jareth turned to the others. " Lets go sit in my study, which should be around here somewhere, and have something to eat. We can plan battle plans after we have full stomachs."

Linka looked at Sarah in amusement. " Nice of you to offer, since our other lunch was so rudely interrupted."

Both women laughed softly. Stress relief was always welcome.

~*~

Sarah watched the orange sun begin to set in a serious of purple and pink clouds. Lanterns had been lit all over the castle and the fairies still twinkled over the landscape. IT was, all in all, a beautiful sight. And possibly one of the last she would ever see.

She could see the outline of the Monqu Wolves that sat outside of the Labyrinth walls. It was a terrifying site. She was reminded as a child when she used to watch wolves on the Discovery Channel, stalking their prey. 

Sarah felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and turned to see Jareth, his features outlined in the dying sun. Sarah snuggled under his arm allowed the warmth of his body to warm her cold one.

" I have no idea of what I am gong to face." Sarah whispered, fear causing her voice to waver. 

Jareth rested his head on top of hers and breathed in the sent of her hair. Smiling gently he sighed. " I do not believe the fates to be so cruel as to allow us to come together again after so long, only to take us away again. Whatever happens, I will be by your side."

" I just wish I knew what was driving Silver to do this."

" Hatred for the human kind. I remember even as a puppy she disliked those who where not Monqu. It has been so long since she has been under Monqu royalty rule, she had forgotten what it is like to serve with honor."

Sarah turned to Jareth with surprise. He laughed at her look and lowered his head and stole a soft kiss. " We will have much to talk about, once this little matter is over. Do you think you can handle it?"

Sarah laughed outright at that. " Jareth, I defeated your Labyrinth, tromped all over the Enchanted Forrest in my nightgown and bare footed, and am suddenly thrown into a world where I am a princess. Two words for you. Bring it."

Jareth raised a brow. " Is this one of your aboveground terms?"

Sarah jus laughed. " Just hold me."

Jareth complied.

~*~

Silver paced up and down outside of the thrice-damned Labyrinth gates. She would find a way to bring Sarah down. It would be the only thing she did right in this lifetime.

She hated the Fae. Hated them for the power they held and the way they treated her people. She needed to destroy them. She would. And she would start with this Sarah.

Whelp…here is another chapter. Sorry it's so short. As always, thank you for the constant reviews, and keep up the good work!


	15. Enemy at the Gates

Whelp, here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy. I apologize for it taking to long to get out! I hope all your summer vacations are coming along great!

Thank you to all those who have been reviewing!

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own! THANK YOU!

Sarah watched the moon begin to take its place in the sky. Jareth had left her to take care of something. She had been to busy watching the night come into full play.

Ton lay at her feet, and she felt the others in various positions around her and in the castle. They were letting nothing get by them. It amazed her how they could be so loyal.

But there was more to this than what they were letting her know. And she figured that facing a Goblin King down without any knowledge was enough for one lifetime.

" Okay Ton. What are you not telling me?" Sarah questioned turning to the large wolf. Ton looked back up at her with large eyes.

__

There is more on the line than even Jareth knows chosen.

Sarah cocked a dark brow; it rose into her hair like a bird taking flight. 

" How is that?"

__

You are fighting to keep your right not only as the Princess, soon to be Queen if Jareth has his way, but the right for us to be yours. If Silver wins she will not only have you head, but ours as well. She will make sure than the last of Keaton's line falls.

Sarah closed her midnight eyes and sighed. " That's horrible."

__

That is life Lady. Demon said softly as she walked in. She muzzled Ton's neck and sat next to him. _The only way to destroy your enemy completely is to take it out while you can. You as well must not leave any of her inner circle alive._

" Inner circle?" Sarah questioned, her dark brows raised in worry.

__

Her chosen companions. We are your inner circle. We are the ones who will call on for the defense of your loved ones. The Pack as a whole only fights to maintain peace. We fight for your protection. Slider whispered in Sarah's mind, her voice as soft as the wind. It was the most the graceful wolf had ever spoken in her mind. 

__

We are willing to die for the right cause, Lady. Shadow's gruff voice told her, as he to strode onto the balcony. Rip and Raider filled the remaining spots and they circled her, with Ton facing her head on.

Ton looked at with his soft blue eyes and Sarah could have sworn he was smiling.

__

Learn why the Monqu are so feared and our kind is hunted like dogs.

Sarah watched in amazement as Ton through his head back and howled at the moon. Soon the others blended their voices in harmony to each other. 

The air _shifted_ around them, almost as if the moonlight became a tangible breathing force. It reminded Sarah of when Keaton had left for the dancing moonbeams when she first arrived at the place of shadows. 

Sarah blinked when Ton began to grow. His form shifted into something of stronger build, higher in stature. When he was done, his nose was even with her shoulder blade. 

" Oh." Sarah whispered. Her eyes where wide with shock as she starred at the huge wolf in front of her.

" Do not fear." Ton's voice said softly, no longer speaking mind to mind. Another one of the points that caused Sarah to expand her eye size.

" We are large for a reason. We fight the demons that no other will. We tangle with the dark things. Your Jareth knows of those dark things, but as our Princess you will be forced to fight those same demons." Demon said softly, her voice a low mummer. 

"We will help you." Slider said softly.

" And we will fight for your right as Princess." Rip whispered.

" For you are the true bearer of Moonlight." Raider promised.

" And we bow to you." Shadow promised. They all drooped to one knee before her.

Sarah frowned down at them." You will not bow before me, and you will be my friends." Sarah searched her dim memory and found what she was looking for. " Chase the moonbeams my friends. Ton will be pack leader, and Shadow will be my second in that."

Ton bowed his great silver head." It will be as you wish."

Sarah sighed, and they all felt as one the calling and the challenge. Sarah turned and squared her shoulders. " It is time."

~*~

The wolves stood in vast numbers around the Labyrinth. Their coats blended in into the night until all there was were eyes of dark yellow and some blue. The moonlight reflected off their eyes strangely. 

Ton lifted his head and sniffed the air. They where waiting for the blood hunt. He could feel it. Hopefully it would not be Sarah he would be hunting, but Silver's pack.

Silver moved into the moonlight and was flanked by five large wolves, all dark Grey in coat, and each held the same angry yellow eyes of Demon. They moved with precision that spoke of the loyalty of their group.

" We can beat them." Demon hissed from his left. " And I want the big one."

Ton felt a twitch of amusement. " I am taking the big one."

Demon gave her lover a look. Slider snorted from behind them and they all looked ahead again. 

Sarah stood next to Jareth who looked like he wanted to simply destroy the entire race of Monqu. Ton prayed the Sarah won this fight, because if it came to Sarah or innocent blood on his hands, Ton knew that Jareth would wipe out the packs first. 

" Silver, what do you wish." Sarah hissed at the Monqu, her dark eyes flashing. Her face was a mixture of insolence and rage, a look that he had seen on a certain Goblin Kings face more than once.

" I wish to challenge you to a Moon weave. The winner takes the pack." Silver hissed. 

Sarah looked at the wolf. Even transformed she was only half the size of Ton. And she wanted to rule. The forms behind her were as large as Ton though. Her power backing.

Wolves depended on size, speed, and skill to survive. If Silver won then the pack would not longer be ruled by the Alpha male. It would be something else. The laws would change. 

" I agree." Sarah told the wolf. 

Silver howled in laughter and turned. " But where do you think you are going?" Sarah demanded?

Silver turned in surprise. " If I weave, so do you."

" So be it.  


~*~

Silver looked at the large brute that stood next to her. " You remember the rules?"

" Even if you fail and she wins she must die anyway. There will be a split second after she finishes the weave that she will be vulnerable. If we charge we can rip her throat out."

Silver nodded in satisfaction. The human whelp would die, no matter what.

~*~

Sarah felt the eyes of a thousand wolves on her. It was disconcerting to say the least. She knew her pack was around her, and she knew Jareth was not far, but somehow she had to do this on her own.

Closing her eyes Sarah waited. She knew she was missing something, some key that she needed. Trying to remember seemed to be the hard part.

Something in the air around her shifted. Keeping her eyes closed Sarah attempted to feel it. It fell through her fingers like water. So that was the reason moonlight was so hard to move and shape. It was like moving water.

She knew.

Raising her arms Sarah 'felt' for more moonlight. Raising her voice with the hands Sarah began to stir both air and light. Sarah heard Jareth gasp somewhere behind her. 

Opening her eyes she starred at the face of Keaton. His eyes burned with intensity and something else. Respect. The golden wolf turned to the packs and howled upward. The night began to dance as the weave took place. Moonlight lifted her dark strands of hair and pulled it upward. 

It danced in her vision and blinded her. She could hear the sounds of wolves howling around her. Sarah felt a wet nose touch her face and a whispered 'well done'. And then there was silence. 

Sarah opened her moonstruck eyes and saw a shadow learch in front of her. Demon was the first to move, and she moved like lightning. Hitting the thing throat Demon wrestled the larger form to the ground.

Ton sprung next, as did Slider and Rip. Shadow and Raider held their positions, guarding the still dazed Sarah.

For Sarah it was like someone had opened her eyes to a whole New World. Moonlight was visibly seen to her gaze, and it was individual strands. Looking at the fighting wolves, Sarah looked up at silver. 

Raising her hand Sarah used the moonlight as a weapon. It wrapped around each wolf until they screamed and fought for breath. 

" You would kill me at my moment of weakness Silver?" Sarah demanded.

" Yes. You should have died in that fire."

" So it was you." Sarah mused. She looked at the wolf and felt pity for her. 

" I would spare you, and your goons, except you would poison others with your hate, and my children would be in danger. I can not allow that." Sarah squeezed her hand.

Turning to Ton Sarah weaved a crown of Moonlight. " You are the Alpha male of this pack, and the packs under you. You bow only to me."

Turning back to the packs Sarah whispered on word. " Go."

Once all the packs had left she turned back and fell into Jareth's arms. 

" Its over love." He whispered. 

Demon smirked at Ton and the others once they had shifted back to their normaly forms. _I told you I would get the big one!_

~*~

Sarah laughed in Jareth arms as he swung her around the dance floor. It had been two weeks since the weave incident, and she was dancing with Jareth at the ball his mother had finally gotten aranged. She had threatened to sick some very foul things on him if he did not come.

Two weeks had been kind to Sarah. Her eyes really did hold the stars now it seemed. For once daylight fell her eyes glowed with the hidden moonlight just out of touch. Her dark locks held a little more warmth to them as well.

" Having fun dearest?" Jareth asked her softly, not caring who heard. 

It had broken some of the single women's hearts when they learned that Jareth had taken a lover. And had chosen her to be his bride. 

Sarah smiled up at him. " Why would I not be?"

" Things moving to fast for you?" he gently supplied.

" Not at all. And if you don't kiss me instead of yapping so I can formally take my claim on you, I might get a little jealous of those glances you keep getting." 

Jareth raised his brows. " That goes both ways," before he leaned down and took her lips in his.

Titinia smiled to her husband. " How long till we get grandbaby's?"

He gently shook his head. " How about we dance?"

Sarah and Jareth spun under the glitter, for once completely happy.

No there will be anepilogue! I am sorry this took so long. And a thank you for the lone review who emailed me, demanding more! You know who you are! You guys know the drill. REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!


	16. A New Start

Sarah allowed a brief smile to touch her lips as she watched the moon hang over head. She had fallen even more in love with the night as the centuries past. Luckily for her, her darling husband needed to operate on little sleep.

Things could get rather interesting around the dark corners of the castle. _Especially_ once they had started a family.

Jareth complained more than once that the Goblins were easier to handle than his brood. Sarah remarked candidly that they got from HIS side of the family.

Was it only twenty years ago that she had given birth to the son that Jareth had always wanted? Growing up to the mirror image of his father, in more than looks, he attracted the ladies like bees to honey. It seemed that he followed in his father's footsteps more than she would have wanted. He carried the full power of the Labyrinth behind him. Jaren seemed to also take on a sense of mischief that belonged solely to his mother.

Two years later to her surprise she had given birth to a screaming baby girl. Her hair had been as dark as her mother's but her eyes -once again- belonged to her father. She had followed in her mother's footpaths, something that had surprised Sarah -but relieved Jareth- and found more joy in Kryla than anything else. It seemed she was going to take over the leading of the Pack's eventually. Violet was as shy as her name and preferred peace and quite.

Something that her family rarely gave her.

Kryla was Demon and Ton's only daughter. She had six brother's -all as large as their father- but she alone had inherited her mother's spirit. Luckily for her she took more after her fathers size than her mother's. Not that size had ever slowed Demon down any.

Linka and Derian had been married soon after Jareth and Sarah exchanged vows. Linka had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. They where identical in everything but gender. Light silky blond hair and the pale violet eyes that held far to much knowledge. Dragons had chosen both, much to everyone's surprise. Jade was older than his twin sister Juliet (fondly called Jules) by only two minuets.

When little Lyrian had been born, it had surprised everyone. He seemed to take a fond interest in anything that had bugs, leaves, or slithered. He was going to fit in quite nicely with the wildlife that lived in the Enchanted Forrest.

Sarah moved off the balcony and took her seat at the long table that served the families once they all decided to eat together.

Jareth stood and looked at the healthy smiling faces and grinned. " Glad that you all could make it. I had heard that there had been a slight problem of snakes entering the suitcases," A ten-year-old Lyrian grinned un-apolagetically " And I had wondered if you were going to make it old friend."

Derian snorted. " It was nothing that the new hatchlings could not handle. They simple delighted in catching the small snakes and eating them."

Linka laughed. " Trust me, the situation was under control."

Sarah grinned. " Then what are we waiting for? Shall we?" She said turning to her husband. Jareth grinned and offered her his hand.

Juliet watched Jareth and Sarah; her mother and father all take the dance floor. She considered bullying her brother into dancing, but he had taken Violets hand and was trying to coax the blushing girl onto the floor.

"Care to dance?" a gentle tenor questioned. Turning Juliet met the gaze of Jaren, and frowned.

" The last time I said yes to a dance offer from you, I wound up with three spiders in my hair. If so much as a single trick is played on me this time, Goblin Prince, so help me, I _will_ take you out into the garden and beat you. I am still capable of that!" Juliet informed him hotly.

" Is that a yes?" Jaren questioned, looking at her with an expression that could mirror his fathers.

Juliet grumbled something under her breath and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Jade looked down at the shy Princess and smiled. " I think your brother has a thing for my sister."

Violet looked up at him in a show of daring. " I think my brother is in over his head." Then she ducked her dark head and refused to look back up.

Jareth pulled Sarah into the hall and smiled down at her upturned face. " Have you been happy this past hundred years love?" 

Sarah grinned and ran her finger over his jaw. " Jareth, I have the man I love, the pack I adore, the children I dreamed of. What more could I want?"

" Are you sure some part of you still does not long for its Prince Charming?"

" JARETH! I thought we went over this fifty or so years ago."

Jareth shrugged. " Sometimes I need to be told something twice."

Sarah giggled at that. " You don't have to tell me. You, my dear, have selective hearing."

Jareth grinned down at her."Point?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. " I am quite happy with the villain." Sarah raised her head in invitation. Never one to be told twice Jareth took full -and satisfying- use of the invitation.

Somewhere in the distance and single wolf howled.

And for the time, the Labyrinth was in content. 


End file.
